Terra Wolf
by Grimm48
Summary: The Shannon's escape their dying world by going through a portal leading to the past. They are amongst the 10th Wave of escapees and the people already there seem to each have their own agenda, who can you rely on in these dinosaur filled times? How about the local Dinosaur hunter Scott McCall. Pairing: Scott x Maddy, maybe Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Terra Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf or Terra Nova.

Summary: The Shannon's escape their dying world by going through a portal leading to the past. They are amongst the 10th Wave of escapees and the people already there seem to each have their own agenda, who can you rely on in these dinosaur filled times? How about the local Dinosaur hunter Scott McCall. Pairing: Scott x Maddy, maybe Sky.

* * *

As the 10th wave is arriving through the portal Jim Shannon arrives, running through the portal guns blazing. When he comes out in a jungle he feels light-headed and falls over, lying on the ground gun still in his hand. One of the soldiers send to pick up the new comers sees the gun in his hand and alerts his men yelling "Gun!" and aiming at Jim with his men while some other soldiers take his family into custody. Once his family is contained Jim lowers his weapon and raises his hands, surrendering to them.

"Check the pack for more weapons." The soldier orders and one of his men takes a knife, intending to cut open the back pack the Shannon's had with them.

"No!" The two parents cry out fearfully and dash to the back pack with their two children Maddy and Josh in tow.

"Stop." Scott says, standing close to the soldier and grabs the knife wielding hand in a strong grip.

"What are you doing?" The soldier yells at him enraged and tries to push him off to cut open the bag when suddenly instead of Scott being shoved away the man is flying through the air, landing a few feet away. The Shannon's reach the bag during Scott's action and open it, revealing a small girl sitting inside it with a breathing mask. The soldiers lower their weapons as the family helps the girl out of the back and stands in front of her protectively.

Once everyone has arrived through the portal the soldiers lead the newcomers to Terra Nova. Along the way they contact the base and inform them of the event.

"You heard right, two stowaways, an adult male and a 5-year-old girl." Lieutenant Alica Washington informs them.

"Copy that, continue on." The soldier on the other side of the radio answers.

"Tell Commander Taylor we're heading back now." She says and puts away the radio.

The newcomers get lead to Terra Nova, by forming a line with the soldiers guarding their sides.

* * *

"So, stowing away through the portal that must have been exciting." Scott says, walking next to the family which is lead by their mother, followed by their children and the father taking the rear.

"We had no other choice. Who are you anyways? I Don't see you wearing a uniform." Jim says, looking the teen around his oldest children's age over.

"Caught on to that huh? Well let's say I'm more of a freelancer or special forces kinda guy." He tells them.

"Special forces, is there even such a thing here?" Elisabeth Shannon asks doubtfully.

"Well with me there is, and I'm from the second wave so you could pretty much say there has always been special forces, though I'm afraid I'm alone in that category." He replies.

"And what makes you so special?" Jim asks putting quote marks on the word.

"Now there is the right question. Short answer is some rich assholes experimented on me and made me an artificial were-wolf." Scott explains but only receives doubtful looks from the family, other than their youngest daughter Zoe, who seems excited by the idea.

"I have never seen a wolf." Zoe says, looking at him expectantly.

"Hah, sorry to disappoint little lady but I'm afraid that is beyond my capabilities." Scott tells her with a grin.

"Scott, stop bothering the newcomers and make sure we're secure." Lieutenant Washington orders, walking past him.

"Man get off my back will ya. Just be glad I come along for fun otherwise you'd be up to your asses with dino's every time a new wave appears, because not that you can tell but the smell of confusion and fear the newcomers give off is like catnip to some of those things." Scott complains.

"Just do it. If you have to complain, go to the commander." She tells him.

"Ah man, looks like our little chat is over. Welcome to your new lives." Scott tells the family and takes off, running ahead of the track, leading them to Terra Nova while staying on guard so nothing comes too close.

"He's an odd one isn't he?" Elisabeth asks her family.

"I'm just glad he stopped that soldier from opening the bag." Her husband says.

"I don't know I think he's interesting, but do you think there really is such a thing as a artificial were-wolf?" Maddy asks her mother.

"Not that I've heard of, but then again we're in the past so I wouldn't put it past those in power." Elisabeth replies.

Suddenly the earth shakes and everyone hears a loud growl.

"Uhm, I'd suggest we hurry up. Cause that one I don't want to have to deal with without my equipment." Scott says jogging over to the Lieutenant who's in charge.

"Alright, hurry them up." The Lieutenant orders her men.

* * *

Maybe half an hour later everyone arrives at a huge compound encircled by a wood and steel fence with guard towers at the gates.

"Citizens of 2149, I'm commander Nathaniel Taylor but you probably already know that. Congratulations, each one of you has taken a step like I did 7 years ago towards a new beginning. Together we're at the dawn of a new civilization. No pressure. The world you left behind fell victim to some of the baser instincts of our species. Greed, War, Ignorance. We blew it and destroyed our home but we've been entrusted with a second chance. A chance to start over, a chance to get it right. Welcome to Terra Nova folks. Welcome home." Taylor greets the newcomers gathered in the courtyard and everyone applauds.

One of the soldiers approaches the Shannons and tells the parents "Taylor wants to see you, without your children."

The two adults follow the man to the commander, who then questions them why they had a third child, which is a violation of the law and Jim was a police officer before being imprisoned for two years. Taylor decides that Jim can stay in the colony and orders him to agricultural duty.

The family then gets shown their new home, a house which needs some decorating but has the bare essentials. When they are deciding who should take which room Zoe slips away and wanders outside the house. She goes to the fence where enormous dinosaurs can be seen eating some branches off trees. She picks up a few of the fallen branches and holds it up to the brachiosaurus who's right behind their home.

The Shannons start to look for her and find her when she's feeding the dinosaur.

"Get away from there Zoe." Jim says worriedly as he rushes over to her.

"Ah let her be, they are harmless." A voice says coming from outside the fence and the family, now gathered around their youngest see Scott strolling through the woods behind the fence.

"I thought we were supposed not to go outside the fence." Josh says.

"You aren't. I can do what I like, remember special forces." Scott replies cockily, getting a scoff in return from the teen slightly older than him.

"No but seriously, if you want to stay alive stay inside the fence if no trained personnel is with you or you've been here for let's say two months." Scott tells them and starts to climb the wall up and down on the other side with relative ease.

"What is it with you, are you following us or something?" Jim asks him.

"Nah, just was curious what the good ol' commander decided, so what did you get stuck with?" Scott asks Jim, not caring that Jim's at least twenty years his senior.

"agriculture." The father replies with a small scoff.

"Heh, wouldn't have pegged you for a farmer." Scott says surprised.

"I'm not, I was a cop." Jim tells him.

"I see, well either way. Welcome to your new home, if you ever have any mayor problems feel free to inform me. I'm Scott by the way." Scott tells them, handing Zoe and Maddy each a flower he picked from outside, while throwing another bunch to Jim.

"Their smell is calming to the nerves, usually helps newcomers." He tells the family before walking off.

"He just gets more confusing, doesn't he?" Elisabeth asks not being able to read what Scott's thinking.

"Yeah." Jim agrees.

"He's just trying to show off." Josh says grumpily and gets back inside.

"I like him, I just wish he could show me a wolf." Zoe tells her parents.

Maddy stays silent and gives the flower a sniff, enjoying the smell and looks at the retreating Scott, who actually is climbing back over the wall.

"He is nice, but I guess mom does have a point." Maddy says looking at him landing on the other side of the fence and take off into the jungle.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

The Shannon's after waking up go to their designated jobs. Jim heads to the agriculture department, Elisabeth heads to her new job as a doctor and their children head to the orientation but along the way Josh ditches on partaking in the orientation.

When Jim arrives at the agriculture department they send him to do some weeding on the fence, which means hacking through arm thick vines growing through the 7 meter tall fence. He gets right on it, not wanting to cause trouble and get kicked out by the commander and finishes the work relatively quick. As he's doing this commander Taylor keeps tabs on him and is impressed by his endurance.

"So why'd you send him to the gardening club?" Scott asks Taylor, sitting on his couch while Taylor looks through binoculars on his podium.

"It's called agriculture department for gods sake and if you keep getting on my nerves you'll be joining them sooner than you think." He replies mildly annoyed, having formed a back and forth like bond with the teen.

"Haha, you know your precious fence would get a hell of an workout if I didn't do what I do. I'm the apex around here but how long do you think that'd last if I don't keep showing my presence." Scott tells him off handedly.

"Sir." His lieutenant says, knowing that the younger man is correct.

"Ah shut up and follow me." Taylor commands and leads him and the teen outside his hut.

* * *

Meanwhile Josh got himself a fruit to eat and meets Skye, a girl around his age who shows him around the camp a bit, mainly her home and introduces him to her friends.

When he follows Skye to her house Jim stumbles upon him and berates him for not being in orientation, but Josh blows him off, still hurt by Jim having gone to prison all that time.

When the two of them reach Skye's place she introduces them to the two teens already there.

"Hey guys, this is Josh he's new." Skye tells her companions.

"Welcome to Terra Nova I'm Tasha and that's Hunter." A tan girl replies while carrying some fruits outside.

"How's it going fresh." Hunter greets him, throwing Josh an orange.

"So far so good. Is this all your guys' place?" Josh replies catching the fruit.

"Yeah, us and one other. Max." Skye replies.

"And your parents?" Josh questions.

"Mine live a couple houses up that way." Hunter replies pointing in a direction.

"I mean you look like you're only sixteen how'd you get your own place?" Josh asks surprised.

"Yeah we are, but we have jobs." Tasha replies.

"Hey how was the office sweetheart?" Hunter jokes when another teen arrives, putting his bag away.

"We finished another hydro turbine. Who's the fresh?" He asks.

"I'm Josh." Josh introduces himself.

"I'm Max nice to meet you." Max replies before turning to his roommates.

"Man it's so hot, who's up for a little otg?" Max suggests.

"Yes." Skye agrees happily.

"On foot? No way." Tasha says.

"I still have the rover for repair duty this week." Hunter tells them.

"Alright, meet you in the usual spot?" Skye asks them, getting nods in return while she takes Josh with her.

While Josh is following Skye around camp and even follows her outside of the fence Jim meets up with his wife to check in how her day's going and catches her up on what happened with Josh.

The two of them quickly meet up with Skye's roommates again, who are waiting in a vehicle.

After driving through the jungle a while they reach a river and split up again with Skye and Josh jumping down a waterfall, which is a shortcut to their location. After Josh followed her she shows him the drawings decorating the rocks around this area and tell him that this area is off limits and he can't tell anyone that they've been there. She then leads him to their small camp where the four of them brew their own moonshine.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp a sixer takes Elisabeth hostage, to get his guard to give him his gun after which he flees the hospital, looking for Taylor.

Jim sees him behaving suspiciously and follows his instinct, going after him.

Once the sixer sees Taylor, who's getting in a car with his men he walks faster and takes out his gun.

When Jim sees the weapons he takes off in a sprint, running towards the man and tackles him to the floor while Scott holds Taylor back, making the shot hit the wall behind him.

Taylor's men take the sixer into custody and Jim confronts Taylor about what's going on. Taylor takes Jim with him on a trip along with Scott, who has already gotten in the vehicle, checking something in the back.

"Hey Taylor, someone screwed up again. It's not here." Scott tells him.

"So? We can manage without it." Taylor replies.

"I wouldn't risk it, let's just hope it's in one of the others." Scott tells him and hops back out of the car, jumping onto the other military vehicles and looking through them for something.

"Heh, found it." Scott says grabbing a huge sword out of the car and carrying it over to theirs, securing it in the back.

"Why'd you need that thing? You have guns for gods sake." Jim asks shocked.

"You'll know once you see him in action." Taylor replies pointing at the teen who's basically replaced his son, who betrayed him and humanity.

The commander then drives the three of them outside to a vantage point and takes Jim on a hike, up a mountain while Scott only tells him "Been there done that, I'm going to take a nap."

"You can't build civilization in a day Shannon. And god knows we've had our fair share of setbacks." Taylor tells him.

"Like what?" Jim asks.

"That fella that tried to put a bullet in me? He's part of another settlement that split of from Terra Nova. Around here people call them sixers. They call them that because they all came through on the sixth pilgrimage." Taylor explains he then tells him a few more details on what happened before continuing to lead them to a vantage point overlooking Terra Nova. Once he shows Jim what Terra Nova looks like from their point he offers Jim a job in his security Team. After that the two of them see two armored vehicles drive towards Terra Nova. Taylor alerts his men at the basecamp and they hurry back to their vehicle, which which they hurry towards Terra Nova as well.

Jim, Taylor and Scott soon catch up to the enemy vehicles and drive alongside them while they shoot at something behind them.

"What are they shooting at?" Jim asks confused.

"Looks like I'm up." Scott says, patting Taylor's shoulder and hops into the back of their car while a huge Dinosaur appears through the foliage.

"What the hell is that?" Jim shouts at Taylor.

"Carnosaurs. I hate Carnosaurs." Taylor replies.

"Situation's changed. We've got Carno's out here. Get everyone inside now. We'll deal with the sixers later." Taylor orders over his radio.

"We're almost there but you've got to buy us some more time." One of his men informs him.

"That's my que." Scott says, releasing the constraints around the sword (AN: Think something along the line of Guts sword from Berserk)

Scott hops out of the car, landing on the ground in a crouch and shifts into his werewolf form, howling at the carnosaur, which was still chasing the cars which are already going through the still open gate.

"What the fuck?" Jim asks looking back and seeing Scott's transformed state with fangs, sideburns, enlongated ears and claws as well as red glowing eyes.

"You didn't know? He usually isn't shy about gloating about his condition." Taylor says.

"I just didn't think it was true I thought he was a nutjob." Jim replies.

"Well now you know. He isn't in fact. Aside from Washington there is no one I trust more than I do him." Taylor explains while they reach the other side of the gat which is now closing.

"Are you leaving him out there alone?" Jim shouts shocked.

"Believe me, the one in trouble right now is that thing." Taylor tells him, pointing at the huge dinosaur before focusing on the sixers which are now in their camp.

Meanwhile with Scott, after jumping out of the car and getting the carno's attention he eyes it hungrily, seizing it up to see if it's going to be a challenge."

"Heh, looks like this'll be another quick job as usual. Man and I really wanted to try out my new toy." Scott says with a huff, taking off a dufflebag he had with him and putting it aside.

"Scott then howls at the carnosaur, getting his enormous cleaver ready to fight and gets in a low stance, ready to jump up at the animal when it gets close but the carno is intimidated by his presence and instead tries to head for the camp only to get shot by the soundwave cannons ontop of the two towers.

The Carno screeches out in pain and tries to run away, past Scott and back into the jungle but Scott sees this and is hot on his heels, running after it at nearly inhuman speed, which are seemingly impossible while carrying such a huge blade.

In a matter of seconds Scott reaches the carno and jumps up, swinging at it's unsuspecting legs, taking one of the appendages right off at the joint making the carno come down with a loud bang and scream.

"Shut up would ya? My ears are sensitive." Scott yells angrily and runs around the on the floor lying carno, plunging his sword hilt deep into its neck, just behind it's skull killing it.

"Man, for such a huge guy you really are a disappointment, welp at least there'll be meat on today's menu." Scott scoffs, holding his blade at his side while it's dripping with blood. Looking back to the camp he sees the sixers in a standoff against Taylor and his men.

"Those fuckers." Scott curses and punches into the carno's open wound, getting his hand bloody and smears it over his face.

"Time to scare some sixers." Scott says to himself, grinning devilishly and runs towards camp, keeping up his transformation for extra incentive.

* * *

Meanwhile Taylor and Mira, the sixer leader negotiate a trade, which is the prisoner and medicine for a case full of meteoric iron, a precious metal.

"Heyy, Taylor what's the sitch? Got this handled or are there some heads in need of removing?" Scott shouts, now sitting atop of the gate.

"You still keep this freak around?" Mira asks him surprised.

"What can I say he grows on ya." Taylor replies.

"Stand down Scott." Taylor shouts and Scott hops off the gate, losing his transformation and goes over to a can of water, gathering some in his hands and cleaning his face of the blood.

"Too bad, and even after I made myself look pretty for our guests." Scott tells him with a dangerous smirk as he goes over to Taylor, patting his shoulder while staring down Mira.

After a second or two of them staring at each other while Taylor's men get some meds and the prisoner Scott breaks eye contact and shouts to the crew guarding the gate "Mind opening it up I forgot my luggage out there."

The soldiers look over to Taylor, who gives them a nod and Scott runs outside to get his dufflebag, checking if it's content is still intact.

"Ohh, you're alright. Wonderful." Scott says with an excited glint as he looks into his bag, examining the two blades in it. After getting his bag he runs back to camp and waits for the sixers to leave, telling Mira "Just so you know he's mine. Steal from me and you'll regret it." Taking out a crude looking knife and twirling it in between his fingers.

"Hey on another notice, seeing as you have this much iron I'm sure there is more where that came from, so I want to offer you my services in taking out certain pests for a generous amount of iron, just send an unarmed messenger or he'll lose his head when he gets in a mile radius of Terra Nova." Scott tells her.

After his talk with Mira Scott sees Jim bring his daughters back to their home while Taylor asked for Elisabeth's help in the infirmary.

"Hey Shannon, you got through it alright?" Scott asks the older man, jogging up to him while stabbing his sword in the ground near the entrance.

"I guess so, still I am impressed an concerned by your display out there." Jim replies.

"Aw shucks, you'll make me blush." Scott jokes.

"That wasn't a very nice dinosaur." Zoe says, walking hand in hand with her sister.

"That's true, but the upside is, because of him we can feed the whole camp for at least a few days." Scott tells her, easing up on his demeanor.

"Really?" Zoe asks excited about this.

"Yeah, piece of advice though, when you eat the meat cut it into small pieces, it's really hard to chew." Scott tells the girl.

"Anyways, thanks for the help." Jim thanks Scott, shaking his hand.

"Yeah well, just doing my job." Scott replies.

"Uhm Scott, why'd you look different when you were fighting the carno?" Maddy asks him shyly.

"You mean like this?" Scott asks shifting.

"Yeah." Maddy replies, looking at him astonished while Zoe looks at his ears interested.

"I told you I'm basically a werewolf." Scott replies while kneeling down so Zoe can touch his ear.

"Not so hard, not so hard." Scott says when Zoe pulls at it, thinking it might be a costume.

"Sorry." She apologizes while going over to her father who hefts her up and continues on his way home.

"No worries." Scott tells Zoe with a grin, making his fangs stick out.

"Hmm." Maddy mumbles to herself, kneeling down in front of Scott so she can see his changes up close.

"Maddy you coming?" Jim asks, somewhat concerned about his daughter's safety.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a second." Maddy tells him while still looking into Scotts deep red eyes.

"Does it hurt?" She asks him when Jim continues on his way.

"Does what hurt?" Scott inquires.

"Changing." She says, gently stroking his sideburn with one hand.

"Hmm I guess, though I don't really register much pain anymore." Scott replies standing back up and losing his transformation.

"How come?" She asks.

"Well after 10 years of this plus nearly a decade of hunting dinos you've had your fair share of pain and learn to deal with it like a second nature." Scott tells her honestly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She apologizes.

"No worries, I think you should head home now though, your dad looks like he's getting impatient plus I still need to help Taylors men get my dino inside otherwise other predators might snatch him up." Scott tells her and waves goodbye, running off towards the main gate.

* * *

After the sixers traded the metal for their man they drive back through the jungle and come upon the vehicle Josh, Skye and her friends used and steal the batteries. The two sixers don't get the chance to get back to their car however when a dino attacks them, killing one of them on the spot.

The teens who've been drinking and gathering stuff for their moonshine hear the dino's growl and decide to pack it up and head back.

Back at camp Jim gets called to the command center where he gets shown footage of Josh and Skye sneaking outside of the fence and taking off in a rover. Taylor informs him that they've tried to check in but to no avail and that they're going to go look for them before something else gets to them first.

Jim goes home to get his equipment and informs Elisabeth of the situation and she insists that she has to go out there with him to get their son.

In the meantime, the teens have reached their vehicle and see that the battery is missing so they decide to check out the sixer car, still standing across the river from them. When they reach the car however they get chased by the slasher, which was laying in wait for more people to arrive so they hurry into the armored vehicle where a wounded sixer is still sitting.

* * *

When the sun is setting Taylor has gathered his men and is ready to head out to look for the missing teens.

While they are leaving Scott is also getting ready but gets an idea and decides to check in with the Shannon girls before he leaves so he goes over to the Shannon's house, knocking on their door.

"Yes? Have you heard from my brother?" Maddy asks while rushing to the door.

"Sorry, not yet." Scott tells her.

"Scott, what are you doing here? I'd have thought you went out with the others to look for Josh and the other kids." Maddy asks confused.

"I'm about to head out but before I go there is something, I need your help with." He tells her.

"What is it?" She asks confused.

"Does Josh have something He wore a lot that might smell of him?" Scott asks her.

"Hmmm, yeah. Come on." She says and leads him to Josh's room, rummaging through his stuff and shows him a shirt which Josh got from his girlfriend back in 2049.

"Thanks." Scott says and takes the item, concentrating for a second and shifts into his werewolf form to smell the item.

"What are you doing?" Maddy asks weirded out.

"I'm trying to use this to pick up his scent." Scott explains.

"Ohh I see, that's smart." Maddy says understanding his intentions.

"Thanks, I got his scent." Scott thanks her, giving her Josh's' shirt back.

"Please bring him home safe." Maddy pleads him.

"I'll do what I can." Scott tells her confidently and takes off in a sprint, headed for his Quad, where he already secured his weapons and other equipment.

"Time to catch some runaway teens." Scott says and heads out, going to the spot where Skye most likely met with her friends, knowing her habits from when they were friends for a year or two when she first arrived.

* * *

While the teens are trapped in the sixer car they are freaking out and the slasher are calling for the rest of their pack, increasing their number over time. After giving off a call for help to Taylor the group of teens get attacked by the slashers already gathered at the car and they try to hold them off with the guns which were in the sixer car.

After making the slashers retreat Tasha freaks out and runs out of the car, hoping she can get to Terra Nova, despite everyone else trying to stop her. She manages to clear a fair amount of distance before a slasher catches up to her and mauls her. She manages to escape but is heavily wounded in the process.

Tasha continues to stumble towards Terra Nova when she comes across the search party. From Tasha's clothes Jim figures out that she went through a river and Taylor knows that there is a river running through that part of the forest not far from them. Taylor lets some of his men stay behind with Elisabeth, who's treating Tasha while he and the others continue ahead to get to the other teens.

* * *

In the meantime Scott has arrived at the other's location and gets off his quad, looking around still shifted and smells the air, figuring out that there are at least four slashers there, more likely six of them. He looks around the area and sees that it's riddled with trees.

"Hmm, looks like you'll get some action today after all babies." Scott says looking at his newest weapons with excitement and gets his two smaller blades, which are basically a flat half circle with a sharp edge and on the lower end of each weapon is a grip. (AN: Wingblades from Dynasty Warriors)

"Scott gets out a flash from the bag as well and coats the cutting edges with the fluid inside before approaching the sixer car calmly.

"Guys, you in there?" Scott asks loudly.

"Scott!" Hunter shouts back excited with Max joining in while Skye calls his name out quietly, having history with the brunette teen.

"You doing OK in there?" Scott asks them, having his blades resting on his shoulders as we walks over to them.

"We are but there is a sixer in here, who bled out and Tasha ran off." Max informs him hurriedly.

"OK, OK Taylor and the others are on their way. She'll have to cross paths with them if they're headed here." Scott tells them.

"What about the slashers?" Hunter yells.

"I'm on it just do me a favor and keep your mouths shut. It's getting annoying. I have sensitive ears you know." Scott tells them, coming to a stop close to their car and sits down, laying his weapons down on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Hunter shouts out worried.

"Shut the fuck up!" Scott growls back and concentrates on taking in his surroundings.

He doesn't have to wait long before one of the slashers charges at him, thinking he's vulnerable and tries to attack him.

When the slasher is on him however Scott leans back, dodging the razor-sharp tail and scoots back a foot before leaping upwards, jumping over the slasher while ripping out it's throat with his claws.

"And it's begun." Scott says dropping the chunk of flesh he ripped out of the now dead raptor.

Scott jumps over to his blades and picks them up while rolling over his shoulder, landing with a crouching position and his blades crossed over each other.

The remaining slashers charge at him after seeing their pack member get defeated and run at him as one while screeching angrily.

"Come at me." Scott says with a grin and runs his blades over another, creating sparks which set aflame the blades due to the fluid he put on them, which is something similar to petroleum jelly.

When the blades ignite the slashers stop in their advance and try to get back to their hiding spots but Scott using is superhuman speed is on them in the blink of an eye, plunging his burning blade through the first slashers throat before using the falling dino as a jump off point, flying past another slasher, beheading him with ease due to the searing hot edge of the blade and lands in front of the three remaining slashers who split up in different directions.

Scott throws one of his blades after the closest dino, killing it and pinning it to a tree with the blade going through its head.

He throws his other blade towards the sixer car, making it stick upright in front of the vehicle and runs after the remaining two slashers, taking out a throwing knife and hitting the first one in the leg, making it fall. Scott is on it in a matter of seconds and slashes at its head, ripping it right off.

He hears something right behind him and picks up the freshly killed raptor and swings it in a circle, making use of its razor sharp tail and cuts the remaining slasher right in half.

"All in a days work." Scott sighs, going through his now blood covered hair and rips out the slashers tails since their sharp blade like horns spikes are useful and goes around repeating the process, except for the one he killed first. After gathering the five tails he retrieves his wingblades and sees lights coming towards them. Not knowing if it's Taylor or the sixers he says "stay quiet." And gets under the car.

Taylor and his men arrive at the river and come to a halt, seeing the sixer car and the rover across from the river. Some of his men want to go ahead and secure the perimeter but Taylor stops them, smelling the air and says "Scott, it's us." loudly.

"About time you showed up." Scott replies, getting out from under the car and opens the door for the teens to get out and join the rescue squad.

"Any of them left?" Taylor asks, going over to Scott, who's leaning against the sixer car with Syke still inside.

"What, you think I'm getting shabby? You know if I didn't like you I'd knock your old ass out and leave you buck naked in carno territory for that question." Scott scoffs and leaves the vehicle, picking up the last slasher, throwing it across the back of his quad and washes the blood of his blades and clothes in the river.

"You know you guys shouldn't stick around too long. I left the other five as little snacks for some of the bigger population." Scott tells them.

"Yeah yeah, we're heading back. See you in Nova." Taylor tells him, while helping Skye out of the car.

"You OK?" He asks his daughter figure.

"Thanks, yeah. How's Tasha?" She replies.

"The doc's with her, she can still make it." Taylor tells her, making her hug him.

"You know you'll have to face him sooner or later." Taylor tells her, looking at Scott who's washing his shirt in the river, his upper body naked and multiple scars visible on his arms and a couple on his chest, one of which is a knife wound near his heart.

Scott looks up and sees Taylor look at the wound concerned while Hugging Skye and scowls at the sight.

Throwing his shirt on the back of his quad, putting on a coat instead and starts up his ride, making his way back to Terra Nova.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Skye asks Taylor saddened.

"I don't know. He did love you not that long ago." Taylor replies.

"That was before… I don't think anyone could still look at me the same way after what I did." She says.

"He knows why you did it. I can't tell though if that made any difference in his opinion on you." Taylor replies.

"Sir, we're ready to head back." One of his men informs him.

"Alright, lets head back everyone." Taylor says, getting in his car with Skye and they head back to Terra Nova, picking up Elisabeth and the men who guarded her and Tasha.

* * *

Later that night Scott is waiting for Taylor in the commander's hut.

"I hope you didn't sit your ass down on my couch with your dirty clothes." Taylor tells him, leaning against the railing in front of his door.

"Heh, couch. You should see my setup. Your eyes will water with envy." Scott replies, joining him at the railing.

"I know it's not my place to talk about her, but Skye asked about you. We all know you've avoided her, since that happened." Taylor tells him.

"So? What'd you have me do? Make nice with the girl who betrayed my trust and almost killed me?" Scott asks, getting angry at the topic.

"Like I said it's not my place, I just wanted you to know she asked." Taylor replies.

"Thanks, I know you mean well but it's all a bit too late don't you think." Scott replies, hopping down the walkway and goes over to the fireplace in the middle of the camp, where Scott has pieces of the slasher he killed roasting on a few sticks.

"Here, don't want you to get hungry and get sentimental on me again, now do we?" Scott tells him, throwing one stick with a piece about the size of a basketball up to him. After that Scott collects the rest of the sticks, which are now four in total and wanders around before ending up at the Shannon's place again, getting lead there by instinct. His recurring thoughts about the beautiful girl now living there having played part in this.

When he arrives at the house while finishing off the first of the sticks with meat, he sees the family standing in front of their home, looking up at the moon.

"Yo Shannon's, anyone up for a midnight snack?" Scott asks them holding up the meat.

"Scott. I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving my son and the other kids out there." Jim thanks him, patting the teen's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Scott replies.

"And you, piece of advice, be careful around Skye she's not what she seems to be." Scott tells him sourly.

"Huh?" Josh asks confused.

"Oh never mind just don't come crying to me." Scott replies with a groan.

"So meat anyone?" Scott repeats his offer.

"I'll get some dishes." Elisabeth says, fetching six plates and cutlery.

"Meh, dishes are over-rated." Scott says sitting down on their porch, waiting for the woman to come back.

Maddy sits down next to him and gives him a quick hug.

"Thank you for bringing my brother home."

"No problem." Scott replies with a grin.

"So Scott, how'd you get to be on Terra Nova?" Jim asks him, hoping to make some light conversation.

"I think that's something for another day. Don't want to spoil the mood do we?" Scott replies ominously.

"If you say so." Jim agrees surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

|Two days later|

"When night falls and you have no weapons, fire is the only thing these creatures understand. Your survival depends on this." Ltd. Washington tells the newcomers who were assigned to her survival training. The group, mostly consisting of teens are sitting in front of a couple of fireplaces which they collected wood for as the previous task and are using a pocketknife and firestone to start a fire.

When Maddy is having trouble with this Mark Reynolds, a soldier assigned to assist in the training a couple years older than her helps her out by correcting the angle in which she has to hold the knife. Once she repeats the process in this angle, she successfully starts a fire after a few swipes, making her smile happily, glancing at the young man who helped her.

"If you are lost in the jungle and have to find a way out, which way is north?" Washington asks the group after they finished making fires.

"Lieutenant Washington asked a question." Mark says, looking at Maddy in particular, knowing she'll know the answer.

She raises her hand after a second of this and points north after Washington calls her out.

"And you know this how?" Washington asks.

"The moss on that tree." Maddy explains.

"Good work Shannon." Washington says. She then shows the group how and where to find easy food sources, like worms and a few plants.

Once she is done with this she steps aside while Scott jumps down from a tree branch he's been sitting on for a while, overlooking the groups training, mainly keeping his interest focused on Maddy though while not being a fan of Mark apparently having taken an interest as well.

"This next part is only for volunteers and only for people over 14 years of age." Scott announces, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Josh asks, not being a fan of Scott.

"Because if you make too many mistakes there is a chance you'll die." Scott replies.

"As I was saying, this part is voluntarily. Right now you get the chance to get an introduction to fighting against certain creatures from around this area from yours truly." He announces.

"As for those not interested, follow me back to camp." Ltd. Washington says, leading the whole group back to camp, leaving Scott standing in the field by himself.

"Wuzzes." Scott scoffs, kicking a stone aimed away from the group and fells a branch, making almost everyone safe for Washington and another soldier, used to his displays turn around to see what happened.

"What did I tell you about destroying the training areas." Washington shouts back to Scott, not even turning around.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott grumbles, picking up the branch which is around the same size as he is and throws it over his shoulder before going after the group.

"Why is it no one wants to take my classes?" Scott asks the group as well as Washington, walking next to the group, carrying his branch.

"Because you aren't known for being friendly and you threatening to behead the sixers the other day didn't exactly help your image." Washington berates him.

"Hey, it got them to leave quietly didn't it?" Scott tells her with a smirk.

The group continues to walk towards camp, exchanging some small talk while some are looking at Scott wearily, scared of the young man.

"Hey sorry I can't take your class but I think both Josh and my brother would kill me if I did, plus I have to look after Zoey at the moment." Maddy apologizes to Scott after walking over to him with Zoey.

"It's alright, it's been like this every time since the fourth pilgrimage." Scott informs her.

"Why the fourth?" Maddy asks.

"Because by that time enough people have seen me kill dinos to start rumors." Scott answers with a sigh.

"But you know what, if you're still interested after checking with your dad just say the word, for you I'll make an exception and teach you anytime." Scott offers.

"thanks." Maddy says smiling brightly.

"I think you should rejoin your brother or his stinkeye will become permanent." Scott tells her, nodding his head towards Josh.

"I think that's a good idea. Thanks again." Maddy agrees and goes back over to Josh.

"You know dad asked us to keep our distance from him." Josh berates her.

"Oh please, I was having a talk literally three steps away from the group. You just don't like him because he said something about Skye." Maddy replies annoyed.

"That's not true. I think he is dangerous." Josh disagrees.

"Alright people, survival training continues tomorrow at 0800, do not be late. Dismissed." Washington announces once the group reaches the camp.

"Shannon, remember the construction crews on the north side have latrines that need demucking." Washington reminds the teen.

"Yes ma'am." Josh says.

"Then hustle." The woman tells him.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about stealing a rover and almost getting yourself killed. And you talk about dangerous." Maddy taunts her brother.

"Well Scott, I'm sorry you still don't have anyone to train." Washington tells the sole remainder of the group, with the guards having left to take their posts and the kids to get back to their homes.

"It's nothing new." Scott says, violently breaking the branch in half.

"Hey, quick question, what do you think the good old commander will say to a little sports competition?" Scott asks.

"Why?" Washington asks, confused by him having an interest in something else other than hunting prey.

"I just feel like throwing stuff and I'd like to widen my horizon." Scott tells her, using a machete to cut of the smaller branches sticking out of his big one and then throws the branch over the gate, landing maybe 60 feet way from them.

"Hmm, maybe he'll bite, but I sure as hell won't be the one bringing it up or he'll have me tested for drugs." Washington replies, shaking her head at his antics.

"Kay." Scott agrees and runs over to his branch, collecting it so he can work on it to create another weapon.

After putting his branch to a small area reserved for his and Taylors personal use he goes to meet their leader.

"Jo Taylor, you in there?" Scott asks, going up the bridge to his command center.

"What do you want?" Taylor asks already sounding exhausted by the tone Scott greeted him in.

"Well I was thinking, how about we host a sports festival? Nothing big for now, just a small competition to get people to be more active." Scott tells him.

"No one wanted to take your classes?" Taylor asks already knowing the answer.

"How else would I be here already?" Scott replies.

"Well, you have my OK but this is your project, so you'll have to design the competitions. I'll ask the kitchen staff to get some people to work for you on preparing a special treat for the competition." Taylor tells him.

"Great, thanks." Scott thanks his father figure.

"One thing before you start. You are banned from competing, that is already clear right?" Taylor asks him.

"Tch, I guess." Scott says disappointed.

"Look as much as you'd deserve to show off and prove you're the strongest I think it's better for morale to have people to look up to which are on a reachable level." Taylor tells him, patting his back.

"Hah, you only want to win yourself." Scott accuses him jokingly and sticks out his tongue before leaving the bridge and running back to his storage area, where he collects the branch and takes it somewhere to work on it.

"Crazy ass werewolf teen." Taylor says amused shaking his head after the teen left.

"Hey, I heard that old man!" He hears Scott yell at him annoyed.

Meanwhile the Shannons' are renovating their house, planting a small garden and painting it yellow.

* * *

That evening the Shannons are getting to bed and Jim wants to share a bed with his wife but the youngest daughter, Zoey keeps sneak in bed with Elisabeth while Jim has to go outside because something can be heard screeching.

Jim steps outside and sees an eagle sized flying dinosaur sitting on the tall fence, screeching away.

"Scat, get out of here, Scat!" Jim yells at it, making it fly away.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a nap on your roof?" Scott asks suddenly appearing behind the fence.

"Whoa… Where did you come from?" Jim asks shocked by the teens sudden appearance.

"Just say yes and let me take a nap on your roof." Scott tells the man sounding tired.

"I guess, it's a quite disturbing request but I guess I owe you one for saving our asses the other day." Jim agrees reluctantly.

"Thanks." Scott thanks him and starts to climb over the enormous fence.

"Still, what were you doing out there?" Jim asks him, pointing at the jungle on the other side of the fence.

"I often sleep in a treehouse I build outside Nova, but ever since noon these pesky wannabe birds keep making a ruckus." Scott tells him.

"Do you not have a place in Nova?" Jim asks surprised.

"technically I do but I tend to use it as a workshop because people usually get scared when I stay there." Scott explains.

"Well, good night." Jim says as the teen climbs onto his roof.

"Night." Scott replies, lying down.

"I scared it off." Jim tells his wife, rejoining her in their room, only to see her cuddling Zoey.

"Sorry." Elisabeth apologizes.

"That's alright, we have a guest anyways." Jim tells her.

"What? Who?" Elisabeth asks stumped.

"Scott, he's on the roof." Jim explains while pointing upwards.

"The roof?" Elisabeth asks.

"Don't ask." Jim says and joins her in bed.

* * *

|next day|

Jim meets up with Taylor after having been informed that he wanted to see him.

"Morning commander Talyor, you wanted to see me?" Jim greets him.

"We lost contact with a supply run out by outpost 3." Taylor tells him.

"Sixers?" Jim asks.

"Could be. We've had skirmishes with them out that way before." Taylor replies.

"Man, I'd like to know where they're hiding out and hit them for a change." Washington says throwing her gear in the back of a truck.

"In time. I want to move out ASAP, Shannon go grab us a medic just in case." Taylor orders.

Jim then leaves to get a medic and meets Dr. Malcom Wallace at the hospital who moments before met up with his wife, both of them knowing each other from medical school, as well as having gone out together briefly.

|An hour later – in the woods|

Jim, Taylor, Washington, Scott and a couple other soldiers are walking through the forest looking for the missing convoy.

Sixers, any idea why they want you dead?" Jim asks Taylor, who is walking behind Scott, who is leading the charge, his machete at the ready.

"Well I try to take things not too personal Shannon, the way I figure everybody's got their reasons. But seeing as you are so interested in the sixers you mind doing me a favor?" Taylor replies.

"What's that?" Jim inquires.

"Mira's got somebody in Terra Nova, I need to know who. Somebody is feeding her intel." Taylor tells him.

"You sound pretty sure about that." Jim says surprised.

"Taking out our patrols, knowing when we run supplies, somebody is tipping them off. Problem is though, I'm just a soldier. You're a lawman. I figure you might have a nose for this kind of thing." Taylor says.

"And with that I welcome you to the special forces." Scott says sounding amused.

"I told you there is no such thing as special forces." Taylor tells Scott.

"Meh, then think of a better name for extraordinarily jobs because I sure as hell won't be called dino-patrol. I'd sooner leave you all to fight them by yourself." Scott shoots back.

"Alright, you're part of special forces now Jim. There happy now you crybaby?" Taylor asks Scott.

"Heh, that went easier than expected, you're getting soft on me old man." Scott tells him with a smirk.

"Commander Taylor!" a soldier yells, having found the convoy. While the three go over to the rovers' location Scott tells them "I smell blood, a lot of it."

They approach the vehicle carefully and find the bodies of two soldiers ripped to shreds, one in the rover and another on the ground nearby.

"What the hell did this to them?" Jim asks Taylor.

"kid?" Taylor asks Scott, observing the area around them and gets a shrug of shoulder as response from Scott.  
"I don't know, but it wasn't sixers." Taylor then answers.

They then collect the bodies and transport them to the hospital for inspection on what did the amount of carnage displayed on the soldiers' bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

"I need a few hours to a complete post mortum but I can tell you this much already, these men were attacked from above." Elisabeth tells her husband, commander Taylor and Scott.

"I'm thinking tree darters? Those things drop on you by the dozens." Malcom suggests while turning to the commander who leans in the doorframe.

"I've never seen them do anything like this, not to three armed men." Taylor disagrees.

"Yeah, they would have had to have stumbled onto a nest and were taken by surprise." Malcom says.

"Do tree darters have claws?" Jim asks the group.

"Nope." Scott says while Jim retrieves a piece of claw from one of the soldiers' boots.

"Oh, well it's not a tooth." Malcom says inspecting the object with Elisabeth.

"Malcom, I need to know what did this, today!" Taylor orders and leaves after giving his fallen soldiers' a mourning look.

"Hey, wait up, I'm going to need to bunk on your offices' couch tonight." Scott says going after the commander.

"It looks like I'll be here until tonight then, do you think you can handle the kids?" Elisabeth asks her husband.

"Yeah, sure." Jim tells her.

"There is leftovers, make sure Zoey takes a bath, Josh does his homework and remind Maddy to put in her retainer." Elisabeth instructs.

"Yeah, will do. She wears a retainer?" Jim asks her, pausing after his initial confirmation.

"Yeah." Elisabeth replies before going back to work while Jim heads home.

* * *

That evening Jim tries to get started on dinner but doesn't know his way around the kitchen and burns his hand on the stove.

"Daddy can I put the plant in my room now?" Zoey asks.

"Not now sweety." Jim replies.

"Dad?" Maddy asks a few seconds later, appearing in the living room.

"I said not now. Oh, I'm sorry Maddy." Jim tells her.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks while Jim is trying to figure out what to do with their leftovers, which are a few vegetables.

"How do you know if a boy likes you?" Maddy asks.

"He can't , he doesn't . What boy? You're only sixteen." Jim tells her shocked.

"Uhh, you know nevermind. Do you want me to get started on dinner?" Maddy offers.

"Yes." Jim accepts, admitting defeat.

"Welcome back to the family dad." Josh remarks from his bed, amused by his fathers' franticly behavior.

* * *

An hour or so later Elisabeth arrives at home with Jim drinking the local version of wine while waiting for her.

"Hey." Jim greets her.

"How did it go?" Elisabeth asks him.

"Smooth sailing all the way." Jim tells her.

"Yeah, did Zoey take a bath?" Elisabeth asks before kissing Jim.

"You mean a bath like with soap and water?" Jim asks, obviously having forgotten about it.

"What's this, some kind of wine?" Elisabeth asks him, seeing the drink.

"Did anything new turn up from the autopsy?" Jim asks her.

"The wounds and the claw don't match any known species from our database." Elisabeth informs him.

"It looks like we're dealing with a predator no one's ever seen before in this region." Elisabeth tells him.

"That's a scary thought, you tell Taylor?" He asks her.

"Yeah, Malcom filled him in. You know I still can't get over that. What are the chances of us both coming here." Elisabeth says.

"Well you both did go to that fancy college." Jim says.

"Still the odds." She replies.

"Did you and he, uhh…" Jim says awkwardly.

"Date? Maybe, for half a minute." Elisabeth tells him.

"Ah, you see I knew it." Jim says.

Jim then teases her, asking questions about them breaking up before she leaves to give Zoey a bath, while he gets ready to head to bed himself.

A couple of minutes later the two of them are starting to make out for what has to be the first time in years when they get interrupted by the same screeching they heard yesterday.

Jim heads outside with Josh to drive the bird-like creatures away and Josh throws a rock at them to make them leave, after which they fly at them and attack them with their beaks and talons while Jim and Josh flee into their house.

* * *

|the next morning|

Jim is in the command center where Malcom looks at his injury, saying "This certainly looks like a matching bite wound." and sprays something on it, which closes the wound instantaneously.

"These birds where about yey high." Jim explains, showing them that they are around the size of a mans chest to Taylor, Washington, Scott and Malcom.

"Uhm, not birds, they are reptiles." Malcom interrupts him.

"Whatever, they were jetblack with white markings and long beaks." Jim informs the group, with Taylor looking outside onto their camp.

"Certainly sounds like a species of tyrannosaur we've not come across." Malcom says interested.

"Yeah well three of my men came across them and we had to bury them this morning so my question to you is, just how are we going to handle this?" Taylor asks Malcom.

Your men probably threatened these saurs in a way and brought this upon themselves." Malcom tells him.

"What about the ones who attacked Shannon and his son?" Taylor questions.

"They were probably scavenging for food and were distracted by the lights. We need to get a science team on this right away to draw up an interaction protocol for us to use." Malcom suggests.

"No protocols today Malcom. Until I know what those things are and why they are attacking my people nobody leaves the compound and get the work details in as soon as possible." Taylor instructs Washington, his second in command.

"Sir, we have research teams…" Malcom disagrees.

"That's enough, you'll get to research another day, discussion over." Taylor tells him harshly, shutting Malcom up and he leaves disappointed.

"Good man but a pain in my ass sometimes, he's always trying to push his own way." Taylor tells Jim after Malcom left.

"Since this meeting is over, do you mind if I talk to you in private Mr. Shannon?" Scott asks, getting up from the couch, taking the former cop with him on a quick stroll.

"What is this about?" Jim asks confused.

"I wanted to check in with you since your daughter seemed interested in learning how defend herself against dinos, now I would only teach her enough so she can survive if push comes to shove and make it clear that she should never go looking to fight them if it can be avoided. She seemed concerned that you wouldn't want her to get taught by me." Scott explains.

"I see, Maddy interested in fighting? Well I'll have to talk to her about it and discuss it with my wife but from my standpoint I have no objections as long as she stays safe and it's only meant as a last line of defense." Jim replies.

"Of course. Take your time there is no rush in deciding this." Scott says, patting the mans shoulder once before leaving, only to get stopped by Jim.

"Say, since I have your ear right now, what is the recruitment process exactly?" Jim asks.

"The department heads hand Taylor a list and he relays that to 2049." Scott explains.

"I see, I was just wondering about my wife." Jim says.

"Malcom must've recruited her." Scott tells him, with a shrug, not giving it much thought.

"Thank you." Jim says, before remembering what Maddy asked him last night.

"And You wouldn't know why Maddy is asking how she can tell if a boy likes her right?" Jim asks him, suspecting he's the one she was talking about.

"You'd have to talk to Mark about that I think, they were getting along pretty well during survival training the other day." Scott says, disappointment evident in his voice. Scott then leaves to go look for Maddy and tell her her fathers decision.

"Oh great. Just what I need, another boy's out for my little girl." Jim sighs worriedly.

* * *

|a couple of minutes later - on the marketplace|

Scott took Maddy to the marketplace while telling her of her fathers decision, while he's doing this the other Shannon sibling is hanging out with Skye, trying to get a guitar he found on one of the stands but gives up on it due to the high price.

"Well anyways, that's what your dad decided, so I guess you'll have to talk to them sometime about it." Scott says, finishing relaying the information he got from her father.

"I see. But be honest, do I even have talent for those skills?" Maddy asks.

"Not really, but the training would be so you can defend yourself. I wouldn't want to train you to be a front-line fighter." Scott tells her.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because it's not safe and…" Scott tells her before his ears perk up, hearing a familiar screeching coming from the fence.

He turns to look at the large amount of bird like saurs having gathered on the fences' planks.

"Stay here and keep your head down." Scott orders Maddy, putting her under one of the close-by stalls' tables.

"What are you doing? What is going on?" Maddy asks him confused and mildly annoyed at being in the dark.

"Trust me please." Scott replies, looking at her with worry evident in his expression. He receives a quick nod positive from Maddy and then tells everyone to take cover quietly. Just as he reaches Josh and Skye the saurs ready themselves for an attack.

"Crap." Scott curses, reaching the two teens.

"Thanks." Skye replies offended, thinking he meant her, still being angry about what happened in the past.

"Both of you, follow me quick!" Scott tells them urgently.

"What do you want?" Skye asks, thinking he's screwing with her.

"Go, go, go." Josh ushers her, taking her hand and hurrying after Scott, who leads them over to the table Maddy and a couple other people are hiding under already.

Moments after he brought them to safety all hell breaks lose when the bird-like creatures fly down, attacking the humans who are panicking and are trying to find cover wherever they can with the few guards who are around trying to shoot the saurs with their sonic weapons but failing to do any real damage.

Scott shifts and grabs his machete and a combat knife out of their respective sheaths before literally jumping into the fray, aiming at the densest gathering of saurs and starts slashing away at whatever creature comes near him. The bird-like saurs get angered by him taking out their comrades and start to focus on attacking him.

Scott manages to hold of the first few saurs focused on him, but he soon gets overrun by them and has no other choice but to flee, he runs for the gate, looking back to make sure most of the creatures are following him. Scott puts away his knifes and starts to run on all four, gaining speed and increasing the distance between him and the saurs. Once he's sure they lost his trail he heads back to Nova to make sure Maddy is alright.

* * *

"They were just like the ones from last night but there were hundreds of them, and they just kept swooping down on us." Josh explains to Jim and Taylor, who hurried over after getting news of what happened.

"Even after getting hit by the sonic guns they just kept on coming until they all flew off at once, chasing after something which I think might've been Scott." Skye adds.

"We got 15 wounded, 2 seriously but I've been told they'll survive." Washington informs Taylor, arriving at the group.

"We got lucky this time, any word on Scott?" Taylor asks, getting a headshake no in response.

"Tell the towers to keep an eye on the sky and to boost the frequency of the sonics as well." Taylor orders, making Washington leave to inform them.

"Good thing you three are unharmed." Jim says, giving his daughter a relieved hug.

"Scott got us to safety before they attacked." Maddy explains, looking around the crowd for the missing teen.

"Where are those interaction protocols when you need them huh?" Jim asks Malcom, who gathered a few corpses of the saurs Scott killed in a box.

"I think I may have an idea what's going on here. It's no accident we haven't seen this species in this region before since they are not from this region. They're migrating. The problem is that migration tends to be population wide or even species wide." Malcom replies.

"Meaning what?" Taylor asks.

"Meaning we're fucked." Scott says, going over to the group of three.

"What happened with you?" Jim asks put of by him being bloodied up all over with a large amount of his clothes now only being shreds.

"I lured those things away and lets just say it was a less than graceful display." Scott explains, lifting his arm, showing a deep gash on his side as well as just how shredded his clothes are when the whole left section of his shirt just falls to the floor.

"And this was my favorite shirt." Scott scoffs jokingly, only giving away a quick wince before he sits down on an empty table next to them, the contents having been knocked onto the ground during the panic.

"How many did I get?" Scott asks Malcom.

"8." Malcom replies, looking at Scott weirdly.

"Oh man, I just hope this doesn't go on my track record." Scott says disappointed that he only took out such a small number of attackers.

"Enough talk about that, I'll get Elisabeth to take a look at you." Jim says, fetching his wife, who was looking at another citizen.

"Son, you need to learn to take it easy." Taylor says, worried about Scott overdoing it one day and getting himself killed.

"Easy for you to say, let's not kid ourselves. People look up to you as a leader, I'm only the mutant freak whose only purpose is being a saur repellent." Scott tells him, looking around seeing the stares aimed at their direction, ranging from disgusted to scared shitless.

"Scott! I've been looking for you. What the hell happened to you?" Maddy says worried when she sees his current condition.

"Oh you know, this and that." Scott laughs trying to play it off.

"I'll get…" Maddy says.

"You stay with him and make sure he doesn't walk off again, I'll go see what's taking the doc so long." Taylor stops her, walking off towards the girls mother.

"Why would you leave when you're this hurt?" Maddy asks, fetching a towel and dips it in water to start removing the dirt from around his wounds, having observed her mother once or twice.

"I heal quick. In a day I'd be as good as new, though I guess from the looks of it we won't have a day." Scott tells her.

"Just because you heal quick doesn't make you not feel pain, does it?" Maddy challenges him and cleans a wound with alcohol, getting him to wince.

A few moments later Elisabeth arrives and takes over, treating him and applying some bandages on the couple of deep wounds he received while fighting.

* * *

|30 minutes later – command center|

Taylor, Washington, Malcom and Jim are standing around a screen and Washington pulls up a infra-red picture of the surrounding woods, showing them that there are millions of these creatures out there. They find out that they build Nova on top of the creatures mating grounds, having found countless eggshells while digging for a geothermal well.

After the brief meeting Malcom leaves to confirm if it's the same species while Taylor starts to get everyone to secure the buildings and make sure everyone is safe.

Malcom informs them soon after that it is indeed the same species and suggests that they catch a male and a female alive so they can properly study their physiology to look for a solution.

When everyone gears up to go hunting for the two subjects Scott leaves the hospital, having overheard it from some guards.

"Hey, hope you weren't planning on leaving without me." Scott says, hopping onto the back of Taylors' car.

"You're staying here. I need someone I can trust to keep everything safe and sealed tight." Taylor orders.

"Couldn't you just get Wash. to do it?" Scott whines.

"No!" Taylor says and starts his truck, driving away with Jim, Washington and a few other men to catch their specimen.

* * *

|The next day|

"We've got the two specimen, they are on their way to the researchlab. How's the colony?" Taylor asks Taylor.

"Water's sealed and so are the energy grids, also we have an armed man on every building." Washington tells them, having gotten an update from Scott a few minutes ago.

"So far so good." Taylor says.

"What do you think, how long can we last?" Washington asks.

"If we're lucky? Maybe the night." Taylor replies.

"Please tell me that our test subjects turned something up." Taylor tells Elisabeth and Malcom who walk into the command center.

"Pheromones." Elisabeth tells him, holding a vial.

"I was thinking something a bit more lethal doc." Taylor remarks.

"We don't have a way to repel these creatures, but this might be a way to attract them." Elisabeth informs the group.

"And that would be a good thing why?" Taylor questions.

"This is what regulates their spawning instincts. If we can synthesize a concentrated version of their pheromones, we might be able to lure them to another location. Get them to establish a new breeding ground." Elisabeth explains.

"How long will it take to make this stuff?" Jim asks, knowing they don't have much time.

"Couple of hours. And then we still need to find a way to disperse the pheromones." Elisabeth replies.

"You just leave that to me. Shannon you prep a transport, Wash. I want confirmation that this place is locked down, I mean sealed tight." Taylor orders.

* * *

|Soon after in the Shannon's hut|

"Stay inside and listen to private Jankins OK?" Elisabeth tells her daughters.

"I'll be fine. There is a soldier on every house." Skye tells Josh, trying to get home.

"I know, but I want you here to help out with my sisters." Josh tells her, coming up with an excuse.

"Under no circumstances open a door or a window." Jim tells them.

"Don't worry about us." Maddy tells them as her parents head outside.

Mark then arrives and switches posts with Jankins.

"What happened with Jankins?" Jim asks, seeing the soldier leave.

"There was a mix-up in the duty roster." Mark tells him.

"Alright then." Jim says, taking his daughter aside and whispers "That's how you know a boy likes you."

The two then head over to the hospital to work on the pheromones while the creatures start their attack.

"A sterile fertilizer drum, this thing'll hold 50 liters, will that be enough?" Taylor asks them, rolling in the drum.

"It'll have to be. At this rate we won't have much more time to synthesize more than that." Elisabeth replies.

"Transport is secure and standing by. How is it coming here?" Jim tells the four people, walking into the lab.

"Not quick enough." Taylor remarks.

"Keep it cool Taylor, let them do their thing." Scott remarks, figuring from Malcom's facial expression that he's getting anxious.

"Have you checked on the kids?" Elisabeth asks worried.

"I'll do it right now." Jim tells her and tries to contact their kids but gets no response.

"Why aren't they answering?" Elisabeth asks worried.

"I'll go make sure they are fine, you finish up with this. Sorry but you'll have to handle this mission without me Taylor, I'd be useless with all that Pheromone flying around anyways, I'd be lucky not to suffocate." Scott tells them and stands up from his seat, securing his knifes before leaving the hospital.

"don't worry, there is no way your kids will be in danger with him guarding them." Taylor tells the couple, getting Elisabeth to focus back on her task.

A couple of minutes later they finish synthesizing the pheromones and fill it into the drum. Taylor and Jim quickly bring the drum to their vehicle and start to lead the creatures away from Nova.

|Meanwhile at the Shannon's house|

Scott arrives shortly after leaving the hospital, having avoided picking a fight with the creatures and simply dodged whatever came at him. When he reaches the Shannon's house he sees Mark running away from it scared while being chased by a few creatures.

Maddy pokes her head outside in that moment with Josh right behind her to make sure she's safe.

"Mark?" She asks, looking for their guard.

"He's taken off that way." Scott tells her, running up to their front door and getting in quickly, slamming the door shut behind himself.

"Phew, man there are a lot of them out there." Scott says relaxing a bit now that he's inside the house.

"The windows and doors are all secure." Maddy tells him.

"Good." Scott says before starting up his radio saying "They're all fine. I've got them so relax and carry out the mission."

"Your parents were worried when they didn't hear back from you." Scott explains.

"Are we going to be OK?" Zoey asks scared, sitting on a table in the living room while the creatures start to fly against their home, looking for a way inside.

"Of course, we are Zoey." Maddy tells her to calm her down.

"Alright, everyone get in that room." Scott tells the others, pointing at Maddy's and Josh's room.

"Why?" Skye asks.

"Shut up and do it!" Scott growls, starting shift. The four teens hurry inside the room with Scott closing the doors behind them, telling Josh "keep the doors closed, no matter what happens."

"I bet you 60 Tarots we don't make it." Skye tells Josh, helping him keep the doors in check.

"What? That's a stupid bet if you can't cash it in." Josh replies.

"If you can, you can get that guitar." She replies.

The four and Scott then hear a clanking sound coming from above them and moments later the four teens, locked in the room hear the creatures break through their air vents and enter their home, flying around and start attacking Scott.

Scott howls at them in reply before getting out his combat knife and elongating the nails on his free hand to fight the creatures.

Scott then starts to fight the flying creatures, slashing wildly at them, taking out a couple, reducing the number of creatures flying around their house one by one while taking on a lot of hits.

Skye and Josh open the door just a small gap and have a saur on them the very next instant, making Zoey cry out in panic.

Scott hears this and sees, now two creatures trying to force their way into the room. He is on them not a second later and grabs one by it's throat, violently ripping it away from the door, breaking it's neck in the process and bites into the other one's neck with his elongated fangs, killing it as well.

"I said keep the doors closed!" Scott shouts in a deep voice and gets hit in the back by two other creatures while his focus was on saving the others, causing him to stumble against the white paneled wall, splattering a trail on it red with his blood.

He shakes his head once to recover from the blow and jumps backwards to the floor with them still hanging on his back, stunning them while he rolls off them and pierces one with his knife, nailing it to the floor while he crushes the other ones' skull with his boot.

Scott continues to fight of the few remaining creatures before all of them fly away.

Scott peaks outside, opening a windows' blinds and sees the creatures flying away from Nova.

"The plan works." Scott says relieved.

"Alright, you can come out now, just watch your step." Scott tells the four teens, looking around to make sure the creatures are all dead.

"What were you thinking opening that door, you endangered both your sisters' lives." Scott berates Josh as the four get out of the room, looking around their place seeing at least a dozen if not more of the creatures lying on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. Don't worry I'll clean it up. You better take Zoey outside, she doesn't need to see all this." Scott tells them, turning back to normal and starts to remove his knife as well as a few kitchen knifes he threw at the creatures from the creatures corpses while the four teens step outside.

"I guess I owe you 60 Taros." Skye says, stepping outside with Josh, his sisters close behind them with Zoey grasping Maddy's hand tightly.

"Yeah right." Josh laughs it off.

"Seriously, I want you to have it. You can pay me back later, its not like we're going anywhere." Skye tells him.

"Speaking of going, I better go check on my housemates." Skye then tells him awkwardly while looking back at the house where she can see a glimpse of the blood covered Scott walking around collecting the bird-like creatures and leaves in a hurry.

"Alright, you can go back inside if you want but you'll have to repaint again and mop the floor, sorry." Scott tells the group, bringing a big bag outside and putting it next to their entrance.

Josh looks after Skye one more time before entering his home, giving Scott a quick thanks.

"Zoey, go with Josh." Maddy tells her sister, ushering her to follow her big brother.

"Thank you." Zoey tells Scott, giving him a hug around his waist due to her height, making him pat her head once unsure of how to reply.

"Thank you. You really saved us today." Maddy thanks Scott giving him a big hug, despite her nervousness.

"I really don't think you should be hugging me. You'll end up covered in blood." Scott remarks with a quiet laugh.

"I don't care right now." She replies, continuing to hug him.

"Oh, how are you anyways? I know a little medicine from my mom. Let me take a look." She tells him hurriedly, realizing he has to be hurt and tries to get him to take off his shirt.

"It's nothing really." He replies, taking her wrists gently, putting them at her sides.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn you got hurt when you protected us when Josh opened the door." Maddy asks doubtfully.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Go take care of your sister." He tells her, a small grin on his face at seeing her so concerned over him. Not having had anyone other than Taylor being worried for him in a while.

Maddy looks at him one more time before she pecks his cheek and goes after her sister.

The three siblings soon fall asleep in the beds in Josh's and Maddy's room while Scott gets back to cleaning up the mess he created.

* * *

|4 hours later|

The sun has started to rise not too long ago when Malcom, Elisabeth and Wash see the vehicle with Taylor and Jim return, having waited for them while helping out in front of the command center.

After checking them over and seeing they only have a couple of scrapes while Taylor and Jim fill in the other three what happened everyone decides to call it a day and catch up on their lost sleep.

When they arrive at their house the first thing they are greeted to is a knife being held towards Jim's throat, curtesy of Scott, who obviously took post in front of the entry door.

"Sorry. Habit." Scott apologizes, storing away the knife after seeing that it's the Shannon's.

"How are they?" Elisabeth asks him, stepping inside with Jim.

"Asleep for the last three and a half hours." Scott replies.

"Did everything go OK or was there any trouble?" Jim asks.

"Well Mark got overrun and fled when I got here and these things got into the house through the vents. But I took care of them until you guys managed to lure them away." Scott informs them.

"Thank you." Jim thanks him relieved his children are safe.

"Don't mention it. One thing though, you might have to change your kitchen knives." Scott tells them.

"Why?" Jim asks.

"I used most of them to fight off those things and I'm not sure you'll want to eat with something which was covered in dinosaur blood." Scott explains.

"I see." Elisabeth says and goes further into the house, noticing the floor being remarkably clean.

"I mopped up, you might still want to repaint, but the floor should be fine as it is now." Scott explains, seeing the mothers surprised look.

"Thank you." She says before seeing her children sleeping peacefully in their rooms.

"Anything happen on your end?" Scott asks the two parents.

"Not much." Jim replies.

"So, do you want to stay over?" Elisabeth offers.

"I'll go sleep on the porch, one thing though. Do you mind patching me up?" Scott requests, turning to Elisabeth in particular.

"Oh, you were hurt?" She asks worried and fetches a first aid kit.

"Yeah, happens all the time. I just don't want to bother anyone at the hospital since I'm sure they've got their hands full." Scott replies.

"Alright, let's see what we've got." Elisabeth tells him, readying her equipment while Scott removes his shirt and shows her his back, where he has two large wounds from when the creatures made him tumble against the door.

"That will definitely leave a scar." Elisabeth tells him, sowing him up.

"That's OK." Scott replies calmly.

"I'm sorry you were hurt this bad protecting our children." Elisabeth says, finishing up.

"Thank you for patching me up and don't worry about it. Get some sleep, you look like you could use it." Scott tells them.

"Taylor said the exact same thing." Jim says while Scott makes his way out of their home.

"Great minds and all…" Scott jokes before closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

|a week later|

"What kind of work are they doing out there?" Jim asks his wife while he helps her carry some equipment to a rover.

"Standard medical research, nothing dangerous." Elisabeth replies.

"Yeah, then why hasn't anyone heard from them in over 72 hours?" Jim questions.

"That's what we're going there to find out. Don't worry I'll be back before dinner." She tells him reassuringly upon seeing his worried look.

"You better be because that Reynolds kid is coming over for courting tonight." Jim reminds her with annoyance evident in his voice.

"I think it's really sweet he's going about things the old-fashioned way." Elisabeth tells him.

"I think it's weird." Jim says.

"Lieutenant Washington is in command while I'm gone so if you need anything talk to her or Scott while I'm gone." The commander tells Jim, before hopping in the rover with Elisabeth and a soldier joining him.

"Alright, be safe." Jim tells his wife, giving her a quick kiss.

"Oh, my wedding ring, do you mind picking it up at the hospital? I took it off before surgery this morning." Elisabeth asks him when she notices her ring missing.

"Sure." Jim replies and waves to her when Taylor drives away, giving them no chance to talk further.

* * *

|An hour later|

Jim is at the hospital, waiting for one of the staff to bring him his wife's ring.

"Mr. Shannon, your wife's wedding ring." An Asian woman tells him, handing him the ring.

"Thanks, you didn't have to cut anyone open did you?" He jokes, getting an unamused look in return.

"They did." Scott jokes, pulling away the curtain from around the bed he's sitting on just a couple feet away from the former police officer.

"Haha, what did you get into again? Wait, let me guess." Jim asks Scott, walking over to him and standing at his bedside while observing the wounds.

"I'm gonna say carno." Jim guesses, looking at Scott quizzical.

"Oh, I'm afraid you couldn't be more wrong. This happened while fixing the electrical fence around the farming station actually. People really must think my only job here is duking it out with the saurs, but I'll have you know I'm smarter than I look." Scott tells him, motioning to his cut-up arm.

"Wow, remind me to stay away from that fence." Jim replies and sees his two daughters arrive at the hospital form the corner of his eye.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Jim asks them while Maddy makes her way over to her father and Scott while holding Zoey's hand.

"Zoey's sick and this time she's not pretending. It's just a cold but they asked me to take her out of class." Maddy informs her father.

"I need mommy." Zoey says while wiping her nose.

"Sorry sweety, mommy's not here?" Jim tells her.

"Where is she?" Zoey asks confused.

"On a special mission." Scott tells her.

"How about I get someone to treat your cold and then I'll take you home?" Jim tells his youngest.

"Just be careful not to catch her cold." Maddy warns him.

"I never catch colds." Jim replies.

"Oh and he jinxed it." Scott chimes in with a smirk, only to receive a doubtful look from the older man.

"So, how come half the time our paths cross is at the hospital?" Maddy asks Scott, walking over to his bed.

"Hmm, could be that your mom is part of the staff and you're a diligent daughter paying visits?" Scott suggests.

"Weird, I could've sworn it's because a certain wolf-boy can't keep his hands of sharp objects, what was it this time? If I remember the last time it was a mistake in the smithy which almost impaled, you to a wall." Maddy asks her friend.

"Hey, the metal I was given was of bad quality. And I had a run in with the fence I was repairing." Scott tells her.

"So how are things going on your end?" He asks her.

"OK I guess, I'm actually going to be working with my mom soon." Maddy tells him excited.

"Great, can't wait to have you stitch me up." Scott tells her with a chuckle.

"Or you could just be more careful and not hurt you during every activity you do." Maddy suggests.

"I'll keep it in mind." Scott replies.

"Hey, I'll see you around. Looks like it's your turn and I have to get ready for my date soon." Maddy tells him.

"Date?" Scott questions.

"Yeah, you know Mark right? He's coming over tonight." Maddy replies and heads off, when a nurse approaches Scott, who looks after her with disappointment.

* * *

|That evening|

Maddy and Mark just had an awkward date, partly due to Maddy being nervous and rambling the whole time and partly due to Jim playing watchdog over his daughter, making Mark just as nervous.

"OK, tell me the truth. That was the worst date ever right?" Maddy asks her father after Mark left.

"No." Jim replies.

"Yeah, you're just saying that to make me feel better." Maddy says with disbelieve.

"I'm saying it cause I lived it. My first date with your mom. She was so astronomical out of my league. It was a total failure but guess what? When it was over, I asked her out again because I knew in the end it'd be worth it." Jim tells her.

"Well that's for you and mom. I just don't think that's the case for me and Mark." Maddy tells him thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Jim asks confused.

"I don't know. I like him but somehow, it's not like people say it should be. Like that I can't stop thinking about him or my day would get better by just talking to him. I don't have any of that stuff with Mark." Maddy explains.

"Look Maddy, just do what you think is right. If you don't have feelings for Mark that's OK, just be honest to him and don't lead him on." Her father advises and gives her a kiss on her head before getting up from the table and going back to his tablet to look over some file.

"Thanks dad, I won't be long." Maddy tells him. When Jim is in his room, she grabs her jacket and heads out, going looking for Mark.

"Hey, what's got you in such a rush? I thought you had a date tonight?" Scott asks Maddy as she rushes past him while he was working on something not too far from her house.

"I'm looking for Mark. We had our date, but I have to tell him something." Maddy replies.

"Must really like the guy huh? Give me a sec I'll see if I can catch his scent." Scott asks and shifts.

"Well like being the right word, I actually want to let him down easy before its too late." Maddy replies.

"You're a weird one." Scott laughs before concentrating on the soldier's scent again.

"Alright, got it. Hop on." Scott tells her and empties out the rest of his wagon in seconds.

"OK." She agrees unsure about it and gets in the wagon with Scott grabbing the handle and running towards where Mark's scent is coming from.

"Hey, warn me next time." Maddy protest as she falls over due to his inhuman speed.

"Next time?" Scott asks and looks back at her questioningly.

"Look in front of you." She tells him, turning his face so he's facing the road he's running down again.

A couple minutes later Scott and Maddy are only a hundred feet or so away from Mark when Scott stops.

"You got the rest on your own?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, thanks." Maddy replies and hops out of the wagon before jogging towards Mark.

While Maddy is heading towards Mark Scott sets down his wagon and lies down in the back of it, partially to relax and partially to stick around and see if Maddy goes through with it.

After 5 minutes of him lying down another person lies down in the wagon, next to him.

"So, how'd he take it?" Scott asks, not opening his eyes.

"Well he was disappointed but glad that I told him now how I feel." Maddy replies.

"So how're you holding up?" Scott questions.

"To be honest, better than I thought I would. I guess it helped being able to talk to someone." Maddy says.

"Aww, it's my pleasure." Scott replies jokingly.

"I wasn't talking about you. I meant my dad." Maddy tells him.

"Of course, you know anytime I do something Mr. bigshot Shannon shows me up." Scott says with a small scoff.

"What are you talking about?" Maddy asks laughing and sits up, propped against the back of the wagon.

"As if you don't know what I'm talking about. First your dad saves the commander while I dealt with that carno and everybody is glad your dad saved Taylor and annoyed that they have to lend a hand in preparing the meat. And after that there was the whole flying saur thingy where I held off the first wave by myself and the only thing people care about is your dad and Taylor luring those flying lizards away. I mean in that instance it was quite heroic but still a little appreciation for my involvement wouldn't have hurt." Scott tells her, joining her against the back of the wagon.

"Didn't I thank you for that?" She asks.

"Not in so many words, but even if you did there were a few dozen other people who got off scoff free because of me could've said even just a thanks." Scott says.

"You're right. I'm sorry I never noticed that no one appreciates you around here." Maddy apologizes guiltily.

"Don't worry. You're not the problem. And neither is your dad. He was just reference material." Scott tells her in a calming tone, noticing that she got upset.

"Still it's wrong that no one shows you any appreciation when you're keeping everyone safe all the time." Maddy says upset.

"Hey, I said don't worry." Scott tells her, putting his arm around her shoulder while Maddy is close to tears.

In that moment Josh walks down the same road they are on and sees Maddy upset with Scott's arm around her and thinks that he has to defend her from him.

"Hey, let go of her!" Josh shouts and jumps up on the wagon, throwing Scott over the side and jumps after him.

"What are you doing Josh?! Stop!" Maddy yells at her brother, who is kneeling on Scott's chest and punches him in the face twice before Maddy snaps him out of it and pulls her brother off Scott.

"Are you OK? I don't know what he was thinking." Maddy asks Scott, helping him up and glares at her brother.

"What? I was defending you! You were upset. Obviously he did something." Josh says.

"You need to get your facts straight." Scott tells Josh and spits out a bit of blood.

"Josh, he did nothing wrong. He only hugged me because I was upset not the other way around you dumbass. Seriously, how could you even think like that he saved your life twice already, do you even realize that?" Maddy asks her brother accusingly.

"Skye told me all about him and said that he can't be trusted." Josh tells her.

"Hah, alright I see what happened. Do me a favor and ask the commander about this the next time you see him alright?" Scott tells Josh and pulls down his shirt enough to reveal the scar over his heart.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asks confused and annoyed.

"Just do it." Scott says and leaves with his wagon, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Did he really not do anything to you?" Josh asks concerned after Scott is halfway down the road.

"No, he gave me a lift and we talked. You really are such a stupid jerk. If I didn't know that you were trying to protect me I'd slap you." Maddy tells Josh disappointed and starts walking.

"What? It looked like you were crying because he was forcing himself on you or something." Josh defends himself and goes after her.

"Well he wasn't." Maddy replies.

"Then why were you so upset?" Josh asks.

"Because of how unfair everyone treats Scott, you included apparently." Maddy explains.

"What are you talking about? Oh you know what, forget it." Josh says.

"So, are you going to talk to the commander?" Maddy asks.

"No, what's the point? So he has scars, no news here." Josh tells her.

"Then I'll ask him." Maddy says annoyed and the two head home in silence.

When they reach their house, Jim checks on his children only to see them pissed at each other.

"What the hell happened? I thought you were going to stop things with Mark?" Jim asks the two.

"I did, and then I was hanging out with Scott when Josh decided to attack him." Maddy explains.

"I thought he was hurting her. She was upset, apparently not because of him though." Josh explains when his father looks at him expectantly.

"Ugh, alright. Do I need to intervene here?" Jim asks and receives two headshakes 'no' in response.

"Then that is good enough for me." Jim says and goes back to his room.

* * *

|next morning – command center|

"What's the word from outpost 3?" Jim asks arriving in the house.

"Still waiting." Washington replies.

"what do you mean, shouldn't they have checked in already?" Jim asks.

"Yes, but we've been having communication problems out that way for weeks." Washington informs him.

"Then shouldn't we send another team out there to check?" Jim suggests.

"Commander Taylor left me with specific orders. Until he says otherwise outpost 3 is under quarantine." Washington tells him.

"Quarantine? No, I spoke to my wife last night I think I'd know about a quarantine." Jim asks with disbelieve.

"If the commander hasn't checked in by nightfall, I will consider sending another team." Washington suggests.

"No, there is no way I'm waiting around that long." Jim disagrees.

"If there is any news you will be informed." Washington tells him.

"understood." Jim says annoyed and walks out.

"You know he's going anyways right?" Scott asks Washington from his spot on the couch in the room.

"Well then don't sit around and stop him." Washington replies.

"Phe, as if I'd have any luck with that headstrong goat." Scott scoffs but follows Jim anyways.

"Hey, wait up." Scott yells, running after Jim.

"What?" Jim asks annoyed.

"Look, I know I can't stop you from going out there, so this is me trying at least for the record." Scott tells him.

"Thanks." Jim replies and wants to continue on his track, only for Scott to stop him, seeing Washington check on them.

"Wait up. Would you look at that Malcom's rover still has a functioning roof, nowadays that isn`t a given for most rovers." Scott says, holding Jim back with his arm until Washington left the balcony and is back inside.

"Wash. was watching." Scott tells Jim with a wink and heads back to the command center.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Jim asks.

"Maybe." Scott replies.

"Can you check on my children if I'm not back this evening?" Jim asks.

"Maddy and the twerp no problem. Josh however isn't too fond of me. I'll see where he's at though if that's enough for you." Scott replies.

"Yeah, thanks." Jim thanks him, patting Scott's shoulder and heads to the hospital to look for Malcom.

While this is happening, across town Josh pays the local bar owner a visit with Skye after she told him that he may have a way to get Josh's girlfriend onto the next pilgrimage.

* * *

|that evening|

After checking on Josh, who is at Skye's place Scott makes his way over to the Shannon's house and knocks on the door.

Moments later Maddy opens the door.

"Scott?" She says surprised.

"I'm sorry, I was expecting my parents." She apologizes.

"Don't worry, your father asked me to check on you actually." Scott informs her.

"He did? Where are they?" Maddy asks.

"Uhm, outpost 3." Scott replies.

"Why?" She asks.

"Let's just say they are held up." Scott replies.

"What do you mean held up?" She asks, stepping closer to him and staring at him expectantly.

"Alright, let me in and I'll tell you." Scott says and Maddy lets him enter.

"So, what's going on?" She asks him again.

"They are under quarantine. Well your mom was and your father went to make sure she's alright and now is stuck same as her." Scott explains.

"What? What is going on in that outpost?" Maddy asks.

"I honestly don't know, I only overheard what I already told you. Something medical or biological or something I'm guessing. If it were technical or combat related, I'd have been filled in." Scott replies.

"Well that is not good enough." Maddy says upset and wants to leave.

"Hey, hold up where are you going?" Scott stops her, holding her arm.

"I'm going to get some answers from Lieutenant Washington." Maddy tells him decidedly.

"Alright, let me get someone to watch your sister first though." Scott tells her.

"OK, you have 5 minutes." She agrees with a frown.

"Give me 10." Scott tells her and is already out the door.

Once outside he rushes over to Skye's place and basically kidnaps Josh, tying up his arms and throwing him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, let me down!" Josh yells angrily, while Skye only watches Scott with shock.

"Sorry, no time for you to make a fuzz, I'll explain on the way." Scott tells him and leaves while carrying the teen the same size as himself.

"Alright, listen you need to watch Zoey for a while." Scott tells him after he carried the teen half the way to his house.

"And you couldn't have told me that like a normal person?" Josh yells angrily.

"Now where would be the fun in that? And consider this payback." Scott replies and lets him down, untying him in the process.

"So why do I need to watch Zoey? Isn't Maddy watching her?" Josh asks confused and jogs towards his house with Scott.

"She is, but she wants to see Washington about the situation your parents are in and someone needs to watch Zoey, meaning you." Scott explains

"What situation?" Josh asks confused.

"They're held up in an outpost. Maddy and I are just going to get an update from Washington." Scott tells him.

"Hmpf. Alright, but I'm not happy about you tying me up and dragging me away." Josh tells him.

"Yeah, well to be honest I just didn't want to have to deal with Skye." Scott replies.

"What's the problem between you two?" Josh asks.

"You don't need to know, it doesn't concern you and it's in the past. Something just happened that's hard to look past." Scott says and the two reach the Shannon's home.

"finally, I was about to go by myself." Maddy says, waiting for the two in the entrance.

"Sorry that your brother isn't the fastest." Scott replies and takes her hand, heading towards the command center with her.

"Don't let the twerp out of your sight. She's sick, remember?" Scott tells Josh, who heads inside to look for his little sister.

* * *

A couple minutes later

"Just keep a cool head alright?" Scott tells Maddy who was fuming the whole way over to the command center.

"It's my parents. If I want to worry, I'll worry." Maddy replies.

"Fine." Scott says defeated and goes after her, while Maddy walks up to the door and knocks, saying "Lieutenant Washington it's Maddy Shannon I'd like to speak to you."

"What are you knocking for? I sleep here so much I consider moving in for good." Scott asks her, walking past his friend and opening the door, stepping inside with her.

"Lieutenant Washington, my parents…" Maddy says only for Washington to try and send her away, looking freaked out.

"Leave now." She tells both teens and moments later Taylor appears out of his hiding spot and holds a knife to Scott's neck.

"You're not too good at following orders are you soldier?" Taylor asks Scott.

"That's news to you?" Scott asks him relaxed, pulling the arm free Taylor held behind his back and rubbing the wrist with his other hand.

"What's with him? He got a death wish?" Taylor asks, holding the knife stronger against Scott's neck, making Maddy shriek fearfully while Washington shields her from Taylor.

"What's wrong with him? Did he forget his course in werewolf 1o1?" Scott asks Washington.

"Shut your mouth you bastard. Now where is my wife, where is Ayani?"

"You're sick commander, your mind's confused. The war has been over for decades, we won." Washington tells him, glaring at Scott to signal him to stay still, while Maddy is watching Scott, fearing for his life.

"Don't you lie to me Wash. I want answers." Taylor tells her and draws some blood from Scott.

"Please, Don't!" Maddy yells, tearing up.

"You don't want to do that sir. His name is Scott McCall. He is like a son to you." Washington tells him.

"I have a son. Where are they? Where is my son and my wife?" Taylor asks.

"7 years ago, you led us to this place so that we could have a second chance." Washington tells him while Taylor turns Scott so he faces Taylor, who holds his knife at the teen's eye, who only looks at it, not caring about the weapon in the slightest.

"What is this place?" Taylor asks.

"It's home." Washington tells him.

"Home? Then where is my wife?" Taylor demands to know, releasing his hold on Scott but keeps his knife pointed at him.

"Ayani is gone Nathaniel. She died." Washington tells him.

"You're lying to me Wash." Taylor says in disbelieve.

"I would never lie to you Nathaniel, this is your place. Your home and you've forgotten that's all but we can help you remember." Washington informs him.

"Ayani is dead? Well why would I want to remember that?" Washington asks and tries to stab himself in the heart, only for Scott to hold his hand in between the man's chest and the knife, getting stabbed right through it but keeping it away from Taylor's chest. While Scott is holding the knife and getting a shocked look from Taylor and a worried one from Maddy Washington gets her sonic gun and shoots the two men, knocking them out.

Not long after Jim, Elisabeth and Malcom return from the outpost with a cure, having found by using the cold Jim caught from Zoey.

* * *

|The next morning|

"OK, take it easy. Commander, can you tell me where you are?" Elisabeth asks Taylor, who is strapped down to a bed.

"Terra Nova." He replies, looking at her and Washington with some confusion.

"Well you should be OK in a couple of hours. We've administered the antidote to you and your memory might take a few more hours to recover. We'll give you some rest." She tells him while Washington removes the straps on the commander's arms before both women walk away.

"Lieutenant. You shot me." Taylor says.

"Yes sir." She replies.

"Good job." Taylor tells her.

"No, not a good job. She shot me too, that was really uncalled for." Scott chimes in, peeking around the corner and walking over to the commander.

"So, you feeling better?" Scott asks Taylor, offering the commander his knife back.

"Yes. Sorry about before." Taylor apologizes, taking the knife.

"Oh well you know I only found it confusing that I'm the only one who wasn't worried, since you can't very well kill me by normal means as you of all people should know." Scott tells him.

"Still. I'm sorry." Taylor apologizes.

"Don't worry. And can you do me a favor, in the moment I blabbed that Josh should ask you about my scar, I changed my mind. Don't tell anyone." Scott says, pointing at his chest.

"Sure, it's your call. I'm not sure I remember what happened at the moment anyways." Taylor replies.

"Well you better remember this conversation, or I'll write you a note on your hand and believe me that will take a while to get rid of." Scott tells him jokingly while he leaves.

As he leaves, he bumps into Maddy.

"Oh, sorry. I was actually going to look for you right now. Sorry I wasn't able to check in earlier, but I had to help out with the whole outbreak situation after coming to." Scott apologizes to her.

"Yeah I understand. Want to catch up tonight?" Maddy suggests.

"Sure. I'll see you tonight then." Scott agrees with a grin.

Maddy enters the commanders' room.

"Hey, I wanted to see how you're doing." She tells him, knocking on the door.

"Just fine. Sorry for scaring you like that." Taylor apologizes.

"Say can you tell me something? Scott mentioned that you can shed some light on a scar over his chest and I was curious." She asks him.

"Sorry, he just swore me to secrecy not too long ago but from the look of it you know who else is involved, maybe ask them?" Taylor suggest, knowing that Scott has feelings for the girl.

"Alright, thanks." Maddy says and leaves the hospital to go looking for Skye, who is by herself at her house.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Maddy asks the girl with a wave.

"Sure, what is it?" Skye asks, making room for the girl to sit.

"Scott said something about a scar on his chest and apparently you should know about it so I was curious if you can tell me." Maddy says.

"I guess you can't run away from your past. Do you want the short or the long version?" Skye asks with a heavy sigh.

"long I guess." Maddy replies.

"Well first thing you need to know then is that years ago Scott and I were dating." Skye informs her.

"Anyways, at that time my parents or at least my mom was still alive and when everyone thought she was dead from an illness someone from the sixers approached me and they actually held my mother captive, giving her enough medicine to survive in their captivity." Skye tells her.

"That's horrible." Maddy says shocked.

"Yeah, and it got worse, they wanted me help them. And of course, I did it. At first it was only stealing a supply here and there and it was all manageable until Scott got concerned about me disappearing from time to time and he was bound to figure out what was happening so the sixers ordered me to kill him." Skye explains.

"I asked him to meet me outside Nova for a romantic date and stabbed him in the heart with a blade covered in wolfsbane which the sixers brought from the future. Wolfsbane by the way is one of the few things dangerous to Scott if you don't know that yet." Skye tells her.

"Why did you do that?" Maddy asks shocked.

"I was thinking about my mom. Who they killed after I failed to kill Scott. I lost my two most important people that day. One by my own hand and the other by the sixers. Only difference is that the one I tried to kill is still alive." Skye says sorrowfully."

"Granted I didn't know Scott then but I'm sure you could've asked him for help instead of trying to kill him.

"Yeah, looking back I should've done that. To be honest I was probably too scared, fearing that I was going to be found out to think of another way." Skye tells him.

"So that's how Scott got the Scar on his chest?" Maddy asks.

"Yeah. The other scars are probably all from the future, since he can't really be hurt indefinitely here. The Only way he'd die is probably if someone from the future tries again or if one of the big ones eats him, which is doubtful." Skye explains.

"So that's why he doesn't trust you." Maddy says.

"Yeah, he has every reason to. I'm always hoping I can try and make up for what I've done but there is nothing I can really do. I didn't just try to kill him I also broke his heart. But from the looks of it you are well on your way to fixing it." Syke tells her with a small grin.

"What are you talking about?" Maddy asks blushing.

"Come on we both know you have the hots for him." Skye says.

Maddy simply gets up to leave in reply.

"Are you going to tell Josh?" Skye asks worried.

"No, but I think you should. If not now, then soon. Because Scott almost told us himself but decided against it apparently." Maddy tells her.

"I wonder why." Skye says surprised.

"Maybe he still cares about you." Maddy replies and leaves.

* * *

|that night|

"Jo Shannon family." Scott greets the family, walking into their house.

"It's good to see you again, it'd be more polite to knock though." Elisabeth tells Scott.

"Sorry. Taylor always has his door open, so I forget it sometimes." Scott replies.

"Ah Scott, give me a second. I'll be right out." Maddy tells him and Scott waits outside.

"Why is Scott here?" Jim asks.

"I asked him to meet me tonight." Maddy replies while fixing her hair over and over before leaving while her parents exchange knowing looks.

"So, what is the plan?" Scott asks Maddy once she steps outside her door with him sitting on her porch.

"I don't know I was just hoping to find a quiet place to talk." She replies.

"Hmm, up for a little adventure?" Scott asks with a grin.

"depends, how dangerous is it?" She asks.

"Not at all." Scott replies.

"Alright, lead the way." She agrees and Scott takes her hand, leading her to the fence behind her house.

"What are we doing here?" She asks.

"I'm going to take you to my actual home, well the one not used as a smithy." He tells her and starts to climb over the fence with her looking up at the large fence with worry.

"Alright, put your arms around me and don't let go." Scott tells her, jumping back down and offering her to get on his back.

Maddy puts her arms around his back and slings her legs across his stomach clinging to his back for dear life while Scott climbs the fence with ease and back down on the other side.

"You can let go now, not that I mind this." Scott tells her teasingly when he starts to walk through the woods with her still hanging on his back with her eyes closed.

"Oh, sorry." She replies and jumps off his back, walking by his side instead.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Scott asks her.

"Uhm, can we do the talking once I don't fear being eaten my a dino?" Maddy asks.

"Sure, that won't happen while you're here anyways. But we're almost there." Scott tells her and points to a large tree house in the top of four thick grown together trees.

"How exactly do we get up there?" She asks when they are standing under the structure.

"Alright, hop on." Scott tells her and she gets back to clinging to his back for dear life while Scott climbs a rope ladder.

Another minute later they are in the treehouse.

"We're here." Scott tells her and she looks around before touching the floor beneath cautiously.

"So why are you living in a tree house?" She asks.

"Save from the saurs and just far enough for Nova not to bother me with noise, well other than the alarm, which is a good thing." Scott tells her.

"Thanks for showing me this. It's really cool up here, a little scary but cool." Maddy tells him.

"Thanks, you're the … 6th person up here." Scott tells her after thinking about it.

"So what did you want to talk about that we have to be away from everybody?" He asks.

"I asked Skye about your scar." She tells him.

"Oh." Scott says, his mood turning sour.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." She tells him.

"It was long ago, 3 or 4 years now I think." Scott says.

"So was that all you wanted to talk about?" Scott asks, sounding void of emotion.

"No, I know this might be sudden and probably the worst timing ever, but I want to go out with you." She tells him.

"Are you sure you aren't just feeling pity for me?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I'm sure. I mean I was going to ask you out before I even asked her about the scar but that whole disaster with my parents happened." Maddy replies.

"Well in that case I'd be honored to go out with you." Scott tells her and gives her a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Just a quick warning. I learned that I am terrible at first dates." Maddy warns him.

"Hah, you're preaching to the quire. I only ever had one girlfriend and you heard how that turned out." Scott tells her amused.

"Well I never had a boyfriend, so let's call it a tie." She tells him.

"Deal." He agrees with a grin.

"Well since we're already up here, let me give you a tour." Scott tells her and shows her around the large tree house.

"This place is really great, if only it wasn't 60 feet up in the air." Maddy says.

"Hey, I have a reason to actually stay in my actual house now, so I'll clean It up and make sure it's live able when I get around to it." Scott suggests.

"That'd be so great." She says happily, hugging him.

"Well I guess I better bring you back home or your dad will start a manhunt for us." Scott tells her while playing with her hair.

"Yeah, you're right. I totally forgot." Maddy agrees and approaches the ladder leading down. "How exactly am I getting down?" Maddy asks, glancing at the ground 60 feet beneath her.

"Same way we came up." Scott says, turning his back to her.

"Alright, but first. While we have a moment to ourselves…" Maddy says and turns Scott around, giving him a deep kiss as soon as he's facing her.

"Do we have to be by ourselves for this?" Scott asks, holding the girl close to himself with his arms around her waist.

"Preferably. At least until I can kiss you without thinking my head will burst from the blood rushing through my cheeks." Maddy tells him.

"I like your cheeks like that." Scott tells her after looking at the blush on her face.

Scott then brings Maddy back to her house, where Jim is already waiting for them.

"I hope you didn't do anything unmannerly with my daughter." Jim warns Scott, who's bringing Maddy over hand in hand.

"Are you sure you want to open the door to those quips and comebacks?" Scott asks Jim.

"No, just treat her right." Jim tells him.

"I intend to." Scott replies and gives Maddy's hand a quick kiss before he leaves and waves her good night.

"What happened?" Jim asks his daughter once Scott is walking away.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Maddy asks her father doubtfully.

"No." Jim replies defeated and the two turn back to Scott who is laughing loudly, having listened in on them with his wolf-hearing.

"Night Scott." Maddy says and Scott turns towards her waving again with a wide smile.

"That's going to be so annoying." Jim says, looking towards the werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wash. where is she?" Taylor asks arriving in the hospital with Scott and the Shannon parents.

"She's right over there." Washington tells them, pointing underneath a table, where the little girl they found wandering outside their gates is hiding herself.

"Hi." Elisabeth greets the young girl cautiously, making her turn away and hide her face in her dirty pants.

"She's terrified, I need everyone to clear out of here and give us some room." Elisabeth instructs.

"Understood, but I want to talk to her." Taylor agrees with a sigh.

"OK, just give me a few minutes alone with her." Elisabeth says.

"Fine." He agrees and moves to the other side of the room with Jim, Washington and Scott.

"Something's wrong." Scott says, watching the table instensely.

"What are you talking about?" Jim questions.

"I don't know yet, but… it doesn't make sense." Scott murmurs to himself.

"What is he going on about?" Jim asks the commander, who simply shrugs his shoulders disinterested, knowing that Scott will speak up if he has something to say.

"Hello little one, don't be frightened. I'm Doctor Shannon, do you know where you are?" Elisabeth introduces herself to the small girl.

"Under a table." She replies.

"Sorry about my colleagues, I don't think they meant to scare you." Elisabeth says.

"They wanted to give me a shot. I don't like shots." The girl tells her.

"Do you have a name?" Elisabeth asks.

"If I tell you, can I go?" She questions in return.

"perhaps, once I've taken a look at you. Why don't you come out here and talk to me?" Elisabeth tells her.

"No." The girl answers quickly.

"OK, what if I promised no shots, just this. It's just a light, look." Elisabeht suggests, showing her the device's function, shining over her pullover.

The little girl cautiously crawls out from under the table and sits down in front of Elisabeth.

"I lost my bag. I dropped it when they were chasing me." The girl says while Elisabeth shines the light at the girls' eyes.

"That's OK. I'm sure we can get somebody to go look for your bag." Elisabeth tells her, continuing to scan a few spots on the girls face.

"So are you going to tell me your name?" Elisabeth asks.

"Lea Marcos." She answers.

"So do you have somebody waiting for you back home, or at your camp?" Elisabeth asks, getting a headshake 'no' in response.

"What about your parents?" Elisabeth asks.

"Dead." The girl simply answers.

"Are you hungry?" Taylor asks, walking up to the two women cautiously, setting down a tray of food on a table, causing the girl to quite literally dive for the food.

"Been a while since you've eaten?" Jim asks, walking over with Scott and Washington.

"I only get scraps. That's why I ran away. I'm going to see my Nana, she always had a lot of food." Lea replies.

"Does that Nana live here in Terra Nova?" Taylor asks.

"No, Texas. I tried to find the portal but I must've gotten lost on the way." Lea tells them.

"Finish your food, we'll talk about it later." Jim says.

"Taylor here, talk to me." Taylor answers his radio then.

"Commander Taylor?" Lea asks.

"That would be me." He replies.

"You're the bad man." Lea says, causing Scott to laugh.

"Scott, just… be quiet." Taylor says, stopping himself from chewing out the teen in front of Lea.

"Scott? Then you're the monster." Lea says shocked, turning to the teen in the room.

"That's quite right little lady." Scott says, shifting.

"Scott, stop scaring her. Go, you're not needed here." Jim tells the teen, who locks his red glowing eyes on Lea, sniffing the air and realizing what he found curious before.

"Phe, just cause I like your daughter that doesn't give you the right to order me around." Scott tells Jim, dropping his transformation and patting the man on the shoulder once while he leaves and whispers "You and Taylor meet me at my house when you're done here. Urgently."

"Well her BMI is lower than I'd like to be and I'd like to get some more fluids in her, but generally she's healthy." Elisabeth tells the group.

"I'm going now." Lea says and tries to run past the adults, but Jim catches her before she passes by them.

"This is my husband, Jim. You're safe OK?" Elisabeth tells the girl while Jim sets her down back on her seat.

"Lea, there is something we need to tell you." Jim says.

"Lea, the portal, it only goes one-way." Elisabeth tells her.

"What?" Lea asks shocked.

"It's true, you can't go back sweetheart." Jim says.

"So I can't go see my grandma?" Lea asks.

"I'm afraid you can't." Elisabeth tells her sadly.

"Where do I go now? I can't stay with the bad man and I can't go back to Mira, she'll hurt me for running away." Lea says panicking.

"That is one tough young lady. Imagine running through the jungle on her own from god knows where." Taylor says, having moved to an empty room to talk to Jim.

"It's amazing she made it as far as she did." Jim agrees.

"You know, this could turn out to be a good thing for us. We need intel on the sixers, like where they hide out or who's their inside man here in Terra Nova." Taylor tells him.

"But she's just a kid, how much could she really know?" Jim asks in return.

"We won't know anything until we gain her trust. How's she doing?" Taylor says with Elisabeth joining the two.

"She's still upset, but I think I managed to calm her down." Elisabeth tells them.

"You do seem to have that effect on her. And you know until we find a permanent place for her, she's going to need some place to stay." Taylor says.

"Well, she can stay with us, right Jim?" Elisabeth suggests.

"So we're a family of six now? Are you sure?" Jim asks worried.

"She can have Josh's room, he can sleep on the couch a couple of nights." Elisabeth suggests.

"It's settled then, very good." Taylor tells them with a grin, having hoped for this outcome.

"Before you go, there is something we need to do before taking Lea home to us." Jim tells the man, who turned to leave.

"And that is?" Taylor questions surprised.

"Scott. He said he needed to speak to the both of us, urgently." Jim answers.

"Hah, that kid. Fine, let's go Shannon, I'm sure the good doctor can manage to take Lea home on her own, right?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, no problem. And Jim could you send someone to tell the kids, so they can clean up Josh's room?" Elisabeth asks.

"On it." Jim nods positive before he leaves with Taylor, heading to the young werewolf's house.

* * *

|Scott's house |

"What is it now Scott?" Taylor asks, stepping inside the doorframe of Scott's dirty home while the teen is throwing metal objects onto a few piles.

"And what is with this mess?" Jim asks standing behind the commander.

"I'm cleaning up. This used to be the smithy, which apparently anyone used, despite the fact that it's supposed to be my house in the colony." Scott replies, throwing another piece of junk metal onto a pile.

"So, what was so urgent that you needed to talk about it right away?" Taylor asks.

"Oh, right. I hope you haven't left your eyes off that Lea girl right?" Scott asks them.

"No, she's safe. My wife is bringing her to our home right now." Jim says.

"She's what?!" Let's go!" Scott asks shocked and walks past the two men, only for Taylor to hold him back by his arm.

"What is this about Scott?" Taylor asks.

"The girl, she's lying. She must be a sixer spy." Scott tells them hurriedly, trying to continue heading to the Shannon's home.

"What makes you say that?" Taylor asks.

"I can smell it. She hasn't been out in the forest for more than an hour." Scott tells them.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor questions, not believing his claim.

"Taylor, listen to me. She didn't come here accidentally." Scott says, turning to the commander.

"Scott, listen. I don't know what you have against that little girl, if it'S the fact that she called you a monster or something but you can't be serious about this." Taylor says doubtfully.

"Jim. Help me out here." Scott implores the former cop, hoping his senses picked up on the girls deceit.

"Sorry, I think she was telling the truth." Jim tells him.

"Ugh, fine then but don't come crying to me when that little girl brings doom over the colony." Scott grunts annoyed and rips himself free of the commander's grasp.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asks.

"To Jim's house. I'm going to try and get at least Maddy out of there." Scott shouts back, already 20 feet away from the men.

"Wait up." Jim shouts, following Scott, while telling Taylor "I got this. You head home yourself commander."

"Ugh, that kid and his ideas." Taylor groans before heading to his home.

* * *

|shortly after - Shannon house|

"Would you stop already. You thick headed fool." Jim groans, trying to hold Scott back, who continues walking towards the cops house with Jim, pushing against the teen's chest with no success, only getting pushed towards his own house as a result.

"What is going on out here? We just got Lea to bed." Elisabeth asks, stepping outside with Maddy and Josh upon hearing her husband's voice.

"Scott's got it in his head that Lea is some kind of sixer spy send to destroy us all." Jim tells them, going over to his family, with Scott stopping a couple feet in front of the Shannon's house.

"Tch, Maddy can I talk to you?" Scott asks after scoffing at Jim's disbelieve.  
"I guess." She agrees rather unsure of what is going on and joins him while Scott takes her to the fences behind the Shannon's house.

"What is all this about Scott?" Maddy asks him when they stop at the gigantic fence with Jim keeping an eye on them from the porch of their house.

"I don't want you staying in the same house as that girl." Scott tells her.

"Come again?" Maddy asks stupefied.

"She's lying and no body believes me. I can live with everyone hating my guts, but I can't live with you being in danger." Scott tells her worriedly.

"Scott, I saw her. She's what , 8? I doubt she's spying for the enemy." Maddy tells him.

"Maddy, I'm telling you the truth, she's lying." Scott says.

"Scott, I don't know what this is really about… But if you really want to talk to me, without making up a ridiculous story, then you know where I live." Maddy tells Scott, walking over to her father reluctantly, hoping that Scott will stop her and clear up what she assumes is just a misunderstanding. But when she looks back to Scott, arriving next to her father, she only sees him look after her with worry and hurt written across his face.

"Ugh, fuck it. Next time I'm skipping talking to everyone and just kidnap Maddy." Scott growls upset, walking over to the neighboring house of the Shannon's and sits down on their roof with the owner stepping outside shortly after, to check what caused the noise on his roof.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up there punk?" The man yells up to Scott angrily.

"Shut up, I'm in no mood right now!" Scott growls at the man.

"Like it give a fuck." The man says upset.

"Leave or I'll knock you out for three days straight asshole." Scott warns the man, who sees Scott's eyes turn blood red and flees inside his house in a hurry, finally recognizing who is sitting on his house.

"Stupid assholes, every last one in this dump." Scott growls, looking at his clawed hand, being upset, before looking at the Shannon's house, being able to see Maddy reading something through a window and due to his enhanced senses he's able smell her and hear her trying to shush her brother from across the street.

* * *

|the next day|

Jim, Maddy and Elisabeth leave the Shannon's home together, Jim is heading to Taylor and the mother and daughter are heading to the hospital.

When they stepped out of the house the group hears yelling coming from their neighbors house.

"What's going on over there?" Jim asks, going further into the road with his wife and daughter to see what's happening at their neighbors.

"What are you still doing up there punk?" They hear their neighbor shout angrily, the man being armed with a shovel.

"Quit your whining old man, I got seniority in this place. I have already been here for 7 years." Scott groans back at the middle aged man, his eyes having red bags under them, not having gotten one wink of sleep since he stood guard, watching the Shannon's house through the window as well as using his enhanced senses to make sure everyone in it is alright.

"Isn't that Scott?" Elisabeth asks, seeing the two arguing parties now.

"Yep." Maddy says feeling somewhat embarrassed that the guy she likes is causing such a ruckus this early in the morning.

"Should I go over there?" Jim asks.

"It's Scott, it's probably going to be just fine." Elisabeth says.

To their surprise however their neighbor swings his shovel up at Scott, shouting "I don't care if you're fighting the dinosaurs, you're going to get down from my house right now!"

The shovel hits Scott in his leg with its sharp edge, cutting him across his shin.

"Son of a bitch. You know I was going to leave it at arguing with your dumb ass, but now you've gotten me angry." Scott says eerily calm, his eyes glowing and his facial hair increasing, sideburns sprouting from his cheeks.

"I better get over there." Jim tells Maddy and Elisabeth, hurrying over to their neighbor's house.  
"Hey, Scott. What are you doing here?" Jim asks, trying to calm the werewolf teen down.

"Get lost Shannon, I don't think you have the stomach for this." Scott says dismissively, stepping off the roof and glaring at the panicking man, who tries to hit Scott with his shovel again, only for Scott to catch the object with ease and break the shaft in half with a flick of his wrist.

"I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have hit you. I'm sorry." The man, who is scared by the werewolf teen calmly walking towards him yells, hurrying into his house, shutting the door behind himself and locking it.

"Come on Scott, it's fine I think he's learned his lesson." Jim tells the teen.

"No, no, no He hasn't. None of them have. It's time I demonstrate who is allowing who to live in this colony." Scott says angrily, stepping over to the houses wall.

"What is my character supposed to say again? Oh right. I'll huff and puff and blow your house in." Scott growls, his arms bulging from the strain while he literally shoves half the houses wall in, making the wall collapse with a loud thud.

"Assholes." Scott says under his breath, looking at his bleeding leg and leaves, heading towards the fence, behind the houses and climbs over it with three jumps before disappearing into the jungle behind them.

"Uhm… I gotta go." Jim tells the neighbor, who's sweating in fear, having taken cover in a corner of his house.

"What was that all about?" Elisabeth asks Jim.

"I don't know. Scott upset the neighbor somehow, the guy cut him with a shovel and then that happened." Jim replies, pointing at the damaged house.

"Why would he do that?" Maddy asks shocked.

"I don't know, first thinking Lea is a spy, now this. Something is going on with Scott and please Maddy, promise me you'll stay away from him for now?" Jim requests.

"I… OK." Maddy agrees saddened, after seeing her mother's agreeing look.

"Thank you." Jim says and the three hurry off to their jobs.

* * *

A couple minutes later Jim met up with Taylor and filled him in on what happened that morning.

"Hmm, I see. Is the guy OK?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Probably can never read the three little pigs ever again but he should be good." Jim answers.

"Good. My advise, just forget about it." Taylor tells the former cop.

"what? Forget that the guy who's started dating my daughter just leveled half a house without any warning?" Jim asks stupefied.

"Yeah. Just leave it be. Something like this happened a few times before with him." Taylor explains.

"And you just ignore it?" Jim asks shocked.

"Yeah, well he's never hurt any people and always just gave them a good scare." Taylor says calmly.

"And you don't find that odd or disconcerting?" Jim questions.

"By normal standards sure but remember. Scott isn't normal." Taylor tells him.

"What do you mean by that?" Jim asks.

"Well, he isn't just changed when he transforms. His whole personality is affected by what the experiments turned him into. Luckily for us he has an unbelievably strong protector instinct. But there is also part of him that needs to feel respected as the Alpha." Taylor informs him.

"So what? Whenever he doesn't get his way he goes rogue?" Jim asks.

"No, no, no then he'd be going berserk all the time. I think what may have caused it this time is that Lea called him a monster. I think it's been a while since anyone was dumb enough to say it to his face." Taylor says.

"Hah, fine. You said it happened before, did someone call him a monster then too?" Jim asks.

"Well, one time yes. The other time someone framed Scott for a robbery and everyone wanted him out of the colony. And another time… Well I think it's OK if you know. There was an incident with Skye." Taylor says.

"The girl Josh hangs out with?" Jim asks.

"Yeah. She's a good girl, really. I love her like a daughter. But she made her fair share of mistakes four years ago." Taylor says.

"She was working for the sixers, who held her mother captive and used her to get Skye to spy on us. When Scott, who was dating her at the time was close to finding out about it Skye tried to kill him." Taylor informs Jim heavy heartedly.

"That's a lot to take in." Jim says.

"Yeah, well now you know that it's best if we just give him some time to cool down." Taylor says.

"That's fine with me. But Maddy will stay away from while he's like that." Jim replies.

"That's up to her as far as I'm concerned. I can only advise you to leave it be and let him cool off. Yesterday must've been too much for him, he'll probably be back to his usual self in a day or two." Taylor says calmly, going with Jim to the market.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital Maddy is having trouble focusing on observing and assisting her mother's work. Partially due to not taking some of the more disgusting sights and smells associated with the job too well and partially because she's worried about Scott.

"Mom, do you think I'm a bad person?" Maddy asks her mother out of nowhere.

"What? No. You might be way off with your choice in a possible career, but that doesn't say anything. A doctor's work isn't for everyone." Elisabeth tells her.

"What? Oh, uhm you noticed huh?" Maddy asks surprised and disappointed.

"No, no, you were very subtle when you were trying to hold in your vomit." Elisabeth says jokingly.

"Now what is this about?" She asks.

"It's about Scott. I'm wondering if I went with him last night, that maybe he wouldn't have acted so weird this morning." Maddy says.

"Maddy, Scott was already behaving irrationally yesterday. Now I don't know what's going on with him. But I'm sure that if you talk to him when he's got his head on straight again everything will be fine. I can tell he's quite smitten with you." Elisabeth tells her daughter, giving her a reassuring hug.

* * *

AN: hope you enjoy the story so far,

PM or review to let me know what you think and stay safe with the Corona situation nowadays 😊


	7. Chapter 7

"Anyways Jim, I send Wash out there to search for Lea's bag and maybe buy us some good will, but that's what I wanted to talk to you about, when do you think we can start a debriefing? Today, tomorrow?" Taylor asks him.

"Might want to give her a little more time than that." Taylor advises.

"Sixers!" The men on the watch posts then shout, pointing at two approaching armored vehicles with many of the armed to the teeth sixers on board.

"Everyone inside, clear this place." Taylor orders and the civilians all retreat to their homes or shelter while most if not all of the soldiers gather at the gates.

The sixers get the tied up Washington and another soldier of the colony out of the vehicles, presenting them to Taylor and his men. The two had been ambushed when they went looking for Lea's bag.

"They've come for the girl, whoever they have on the inside tipped them she's here." Taylor tells Jim.

"Raise the gate." He then orders, stepping in front of the gates with his platoon of soldiers, stopping almost within arms reach of Mira, who's waiting in front of her group of sixers.

"Talk." Taylor tells her.

"You have something that belongs to me. I want her back." Mira demands calmly.

"Is that why you've abducted my people?" Taylor questions.

"Just returning the favor Taylor." Mira answers.

"The girl came to us." Taylor informs her.

"I don't believe you, I think your people took her." Mira tells him.

"We both know that's not true." Taylor replies.

"Just give her the damn brat and lets be done with her." Scott chimes in sourly, sitting ontop of the raised gates, his gigantic sword lying in his lap.

"You want your people back, so give me the girl." Mira offers.

"This is not a negotiation. The girl will decide her own fate. If she wants to leave with you, she's free to do so." Taylor says.

"Then bring her out here and let's find out." Mira tells him.

"As soon as you release my people." Taylor replies.

"Let them go." Mira orders her men, who are confused, but follow her order, chatting amongst themselves with wonder.

"Shannon, bring the girl out here." Taylor orders Jim, who then leaves to fetch Lea, who was staying with Josh and Zoey.

Minutes later Jim steps outside the gates with Lea, bringing her over to Mira.

"Lea, look at me. Tell them you want to come home." Mira tells the girl harshly.

"I ran away. I'm not going back with you. I'll stay here." Lea says, grabbing onto Jim's hand fearfully.

"Keep her then. She's nothing to me." Mira tells Taylor.

"This is the second time you've come to my gates and threatened the colony, there won't be a third. Next time I'm going to war." Taylor informs Mira confidently, who then leaves with her men while Taylor and his men go back to normal business once the sixers are out of sight.

"I want a list of everybody who went outside the gate from when she got here to 0900 this morning. In that time window the spy must've gotten in contact with the sixers. Let's hope we can find him." Taylor tells Jim, walking further into the colony with Jim and Lea.

"And you peanut. You were great out there. You weren't even scared huh? You know when you turn 18 I might have to put you in uniform." Taylor tells the little girl.

"I like uniforms." Lea replies.

"Look, I know you heard some pretty terrible things about me and I don't know how life is out there with the sixers, but look around, people are happy here. Safe and nobody gets scraps." Taylor tells her.

"I don't like scarps." Lea says.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you in good hands." Taylor tells Lea, nodding towards Jim, who then leads Lea back to his home.

* * *

That evening the Shannon's welcome Lea into Terra Nova, since the girl decided to stay while unknown to them, Scott is leaning against their outside wall, his blade resting beside him.

That same evening when everyone is heading to bed Maddy is reading a story again, when she hears a voice from outside her window.

"Huh?" She murmurs, stepping over to the window and peers out, but can't see anything.

"I could've sworn I heard something." She whispers to herself, throwing over a robe and steps out of her home, looking around the corner, only to see Scott napping against their wall.

"Scott?" She asks in a whisper once she walked over to him, seeing him mumble in his sleep.

"Hey Scott. Calm down." Maddy says gently, grabbing his hand when she sees him covered in sweat.

At the girls contact he shoots up, jumping backwards, putting some distance between himself and Maddy before calming down once he realizes it's her.

"Maddy? What are you doing up?" Scott asks surprised, walking back over to the girl, retaking his spot against the Shannon's wall.

"I heard you talk in your sleep apparently." Maddy tells him, pointing to the window over his head.

"Sorry." Scott apologizes.

"Are you OK? You don't look so good. You're covered in sweat and look like you haven't slept in four days." Maddy tells him concerned, sitting down next to him.

"It's only been two. And apparently I can't even do that right." He sighs disappointed in himself, looking at his hands tiredly.

"Talk to me. What is all this about? What was up with our neighbor this morning?" Maddy asks.

"I told you already. That girl is lying. I'm just here to keep an eye on you and your family." Scott says.

"How can you say she's lying? Mira wanted her back… what would be the point of that?" Maddy questions.

"Mira is just playing the commander like a fiddle. She knows him almost as good as me and Wash. She knows that kids are his biggest weakness." Scott tells Maddy.

"Scott, I want to believe you… but my parents say she's just a normal girl and I can't see her lying either." Maddy tells him.

"I get it. That's why I'm keeping guard. Or well was intending to before I nodded off." Scott says.

"Fine. I guess there's nothing either of us can do to fully convince the other, so I'm going to go to bed now. You should sleep too. Afterall, what good would you be if you can't stay awake during a fight?" Maddy tells him, knowing it'll push a button and make him sleep as well.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm staying right out here!" Scott insists.

"That's OK with me. Good night Scott." Maddy tells him with a small smile, giving him a chaste kiss and a quick wave before she heads back into the house and her room.

Once inside she takes a pillow she doesn't need and sticks it out of her window.

"Here, I doubt the floor is comfortable like that." She whispers out of her window, while Scott accepts the pillow with a quiet thank you. The two of them soon fall asleep, Scott being calmed down by Maddy's scent lingering on the pillow lulling him to sleep and Maddy by hearing the faint breathing of her boyfriend just outside of her window.

* * *

The next day Jim relays the information about who could have gotten in contact with the sixers to the commander and the two pay one of Malcom's science team members a visit, since he came in with the sixers and was working beyond the gates, alone during the timeframe they're looking into.

While they are busy with that Maddy and Elisabeth bring Lea to school, but once the two women left Lea rushes back out of the school building.

That noon Washington fetches Jim, because there was a break in at a couple's house. Once the two get there they see that someone opened up a hidden compartment in the house and Washington tells Jim that the house belonged to Mira originally.

The two then start a search party for Lea and catch her trying to escape the colony over the apple plantation.

"Hey, what's going on here kiddo, what did you take from that couple's house?" Jim asks, surprising Lea when he shows up behind her suddenly.

She tries to escape but Washington and another soldier cut her off and they take her into custody.

* * *

|Command center|

"You were right Scott, Mira sent her to infiltrate Terra Nova. She's been lying to us the whole time." Jim says, standing in the settlement's command center, talking to Taylor, Scott and Washington.

"Mira played me. She knew I'd let a kid in and not sent it away, especially if they showed up at our door trying to get her back." Taylor says disappointed.

"She's the perfect spy. Young enough to be sympathetic but old enough to be capable." Washington agrees.

"First chance she got, she broke into the house and got this container. Whatever it is. Does it open?" Jim says.

"Sealed shut, no visible seams." Taylor says, inspecting the stolen container.

"If I may." Scott says, taking the object out of his hand, running a transformed hand over the top of the container, not even leaving scratches with his hardened and sharpened werewolf nails.

"Ask the girl how to open it." Washington suggests.

"Nah. She won't be of any use. I know these things. They respond to a certain genetic sequence, so without the right sequence, it's garbage. Well I guess you could chuck it pretty hard." Scott tells them, juggling the weird looking box in one hand.

"Hmm. Bring her in." Taylor tells Washington, who then fetches Lea from outside the hut.

"Have a seat kiddo. Look, I'm not going to ask you why you did it. But the commander and I have a job to do, we'll ask a few questions and need you to be honest. Do you understand?" Jim tells Lea calmly, while she sits down in a chair intimidated, while Scott transforms, to use his senses to pick up when Lea's lying by listening to her heartbeat and smelling her scent for changes.

"Lea, look at me. Do you know what this is?" Taylor asks the girl, showing her the box with her shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Is it a weapon?" Washington questions, only to be met with silence.

"Lea, no more lies OK? Why does Mira want it?" Jim asks.

"I don't know. Mira didn't say. She just told me to get it, so I did." Lea informs him.

"But why? Why would you do that?" Jim asks.

"Because Mira's got my brother. She said she was going to hurt him if I didn't steal that box." Lea tells them with Taylor looking disappointed.

"Take her to pod 0." Taylor tells Washington and the woman brings the girl to lockup.

"What do you think?" Jim asks Scott.

"She didn't lie. At least not about the brother. The box… I don't know." Scott tells them.

"Taylor, if she's telling the truth about her brother, then we should send a few people just in case." Jim tells the commander.

"I'm not going to expand colony resources without reason. And I think we both know that even Mira won't stoop so low as to hurt an innocent kid." Taylor tells Jim.

"But what if that kid's really going to be hurt?" Jim asks.

"If. If we could be certain that Lea hasn't been tricked with that claim by Mira as well." Taylor says.

"Commander…" Jim tries to argue, but Taylor shoots him down, telling him "the answer is no. And that's an order."

"You've got a wife, children. Go home." Taylor tells Jim with a tired sigh and the former cop follows his suggestions, heading home.

"I know what you're going to say, so go ahead and gloat." Taylor tells Scott, the sole remaining visitor in the command center.

"Nah, not with this. I know that kids strike a sore spot for you. Otherwise I probably would've been publicly executed 5 years ago." Scott tells the older man sympathetically.

"Just, next time… Trust my instincts. Everytime I or anyone else ignores them is as if what those scientist bastards in 2140 did to me is all for nothing." Scott tells Taylor with a comradely pat on his shoulder, before heading out too, going to check on the Shannons, partially due to his desire to be around Maddy and also because he's weary of Jim's actions regarding Lea's brother.

* * *

|Shannon house|

"Do you think Mira would really hurt Lea's little brother?" Elisabeth asks Jim, the family, except Zoey having gathered in the living room to get filled in.

"Scott's the only way to somewhat tell if she's telling the truth. And while he says that Lea's concern for her brother is real… Taylor thinks that it's just a lie Mira told her." Jim replies solemnly.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Maddy says, sounding exhausted and leaves the house, after collecting her jacket.

"What's with her?" Josh asks, gloating.

"She quit the job at the hospital yesterday because she didn't have the stomach for it as it turns out and the last two days the situation with Scott…" Elisabeth says.

"Oh, did the over-achiever only sort of achieve?" Josh asks.

"Josh, stop talking." Jim tells his son, who head to his room in reply.

* * *

Maddy, after hearing about Lea heads to the command center to look for Scott.

"Hello Commander Taylor?" She asks, knocking on the door, peering inside timidly.

"Maddy. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Uhm, I'm actually just looking for Scott. But since he's not here do you have an idea where he is?" The young woman asks.

"Hmm. Well I assumed he's gone to your house, but it's also possible he went to his house in Nova to continue cleaning it up." Taylor informs her.

"My house? Why would he come to our house?" Maddy asks surprised.

"Well, from the way he was eyeing your father I'm assuming he's fearing that your dad will do something stupid and he wants to do something about it. I'm hoping keep him from storming off to confront the sixers, but It's Scott we're talking about here, so…" Taylor tells Maddy.

"OK, thank you Commander Taylor." Maddy says, turning to leave, but he stops her.

"Wait a second please. I'm guessing you already know most of this, but I think it's good to catch you up to date with everything regarding Scott, since the two of you seem to have started dating." Taylor says, offering her a seat, which she takes reluctantly.

"There's no need to be scared. There's just some things with Scott, that you should be aware off, before you two get more serious and you get scared off I'd rather you shoot him down now. He may come over as ruthless, but in reality he's constantly seeking validation." Taylor tells Maddy, seeing her nervousness.

"Well, I heard from your dad that you saw him knock down your neighbors house. Something like that has happened before. It's partially because how his mental state is changed by his abilities and the other reason is that no one here in Nova, beside me, Wash and a few Scientists truly realize how important he is to our survival here and don't show him the respect he deserves." Taylor explains.

"I guessed something along the line, but what do you mean he's important for the colony's survival?" Maddy asks the Commander.

"Well, in simplest terms he's keeping the dino's off our backs." Taylor explains.

"I think everyone's aware that he's fighting the dinos we run into. That's why most of the civilians are scared of him I assume." Maddy says.

"No, you misunderstood me. He's keeping the dino's off our backs the whole time. Even right now as we're speaking." Taylor informs her.

"How?" Maddy asks.

"Basically, he's killing whatever comes in the outer range of Nova and everything else gets scared off for a while, he's established himself as the top of the food chain so to speak. At least in this area." Taylor explains.

"Wow. I didn't know that. Why doesn't anyone know about this? Wouldn't this help with how everyone treats him?" Maddy asks Taylor surprised.

"Maybe, but it also makes us vulnerable and will cause a lot of panic in the community. I mean what if Scott would get ill for a while, everyone would freeze up and our society would break down at the first sight of a dino." Taylor tells Maddy.

"I see. And Scott's OK with it?" Maddy asks the commander.

"Well, I think he's just used to the way things are now that he's not expecting another result if everyone knew exactly what he contributes. And he knows what this knowledge would bring with itself." Taylor says with a sigh, looking at a picture with Scott and an older kid, who Maddy assumes is the commanders son, that's sitting on his desk.

"Anyways, I just wanted you to know so if you feel like you can't handle being in a relationship with him the two of you wouldn't get too serious and cause more harm than good." Taylor tells Maddy.

"I understand. And thank you for looking out for Scott. But it doesn't change how I feel about him, so I'm gonna go look for him now." Maddy tells the commander and leaves the house, heading back to her own house, quickly peeking into Scott's home but doesn't see him there.

* * *

When she's approaching her home she sees a familiar figure lying atop of the large fence behind her house relaxed.

"Hey!" She shouts up to Scott, standing at the fence he's lying on.

"Hi." He replies, looking down with a wave of his hand.

"I need to talk to you." Maddy says, stepping onto the first part of the fence, hanging onto it for dear life with her arms shaking like crazy.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks amused, sitting up with his legs dangling over the fence while he's looking down at his girlfriend, who's looking like she's about to have a melt down while attempting to climb the enormous fence.

Scott, seeing her freeze up pushes off the fence, landing on the ground two meters behind her in a crouch and goes over to Maddy, who's feet are just within arms reach, about two to three meters off the ground.

"Maddy." Scott says gently, standing behind her.

"I can do it." She says, her eyes closed while shaking with fear.

"Fine then." Scott says and she thinks he's leaving her alone on the fence, only to feel an warm arm wrap around her waist from her right side, with Scott standing next to her.

"If you really want to, then let's climb the fence." He tells her, giving her a supportive smile, with his fangs slightly sticking out, while he's clawing himself into the fence with the hand not supporting her.

"O…OK." Maddy nods timidly, and reaches up, for the next piece of the fence with one arm.

"Good, now grab on and move your other arm together with your legs." Scott whispers to her, focusing on her, keeping his arm steady around her waist to reassure her and climbs onto the next step in tandem with her.

"Good. Now, first calm down." He instructs, pushing her waist closer to fence.

"And next, just repeat the process four more times and we're on top." Scott tells her.

"OK. Here I go." Maddy says, calming down a bit and repeats the actions for the next two fence parts, when they are at the third however One of her hands slips and she falls backwards, screaming in panic, only for Scott to tighten his hold on her waist and jump up with one leg before pulling Maddy in, so she's literally standing pressed between himself and the fence.

"You're Fine. I got you, nothing will happen to you." Scott tells her calmingly, holding her steady.

"What happened"? Jim asks, storming outside with Elisabeth and Josh after hearing his daughter's scream.

"Uhh, this is not what it looks like." Scott tells them awkwardly, holding onto Maddy, who's slowly getting her breathing under control.

"What is it then?" Jim asks grumpily.

"Scott's helping me learn how to climb." Maddy informs her family, her voice still shaking with fear after almost falling.

"Why are you trying to learn how to climb?" Josh asks amused at his sister's particularly uncomfortable situation.

"I don't know, I wanted to talk to Scott and I just started and then I wanted to finish this." Maddy says, close to crying from embarrassment and desperation.

"It's fine sweety, we'll leave you two to it then. Make sure you don't hurt yourselves." Elisabeth says, pushing the males of her family inside, despite their protests, Jim wanting to make sure Maddy is safe and Josh to laugh at his sister.

"Maddy, don't cry OK? This isn't exactly the easiest task to do, I bet half of the soldiers here wouldn't even get this far up." Scott tells her, pushing against her, when she set her feet on the bar below and he removes his hand from her waist, turning her head to face him and brushing over her cheek lovingly.

"It's just… I need to do this." Maddy says with desperation.

"That's fine. Just say the word and we'll keep going. And I promise I won't help, other than catching you." Scott tells her.

"OK. Then, let's keep going." Maddy says, shaking out her hands twice, before grabbing onto the bar she's pressed against.

"OK, you got it?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I'm secure.

"Good." Scott says, putting one arm further outside and wraps the other back around her waist, before pushing his legs off and pulling himself next to her on the bar.

"Then, let's keep going." Scott says once he's ready.

Maddy then continues to climb to the top of the fence, slipping up once more but she manages to catch herself that time without Scott's help.

"Congratulations. You've reached the top." Scott tells her when Maddy's sitting with her legs clamped around the large log acting at a bar of the fence.

"Here." Scott then says, pickig her up by her waist and placing her ontop of the metal part holding two halves of the fence up, where she has more surface area, which also isn't round.

"Thanks." She says, her face flushed from the adrenaline running through her and a bit from embarassement.

"Soo, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want to climb the fence?" Scott asks curiously, sitting on the log with one leg propped up and the other dangling from the side.

"I wanted to talk to you, and when I started and you came down… I just wanted to prove to myself, that I don't give up on everything." Maddy informs him.

"Well, goal achieved. You almost scared me to death, but you did it." Scott tells her with a chuckle.

"Thanks, for helping me and letting me try doing this on my own." Maddy thanks him shyly.

"Anytime." Scott says, taking one of the hands she has on the metal platform in a vice-like grip and gives the back of it a kiss, before putting it back on its spot, letting his hand stay over it reassuringly.

"So, what did you want to talk about anyways?" Scott asks.

"I wanted to apologize, for not believing you about Lea." She says guiltily.

"Hey, don't worry. I probably should apologize for making such big scenes with your neighbor and trying to drag you out of your house the other day." Scott says awkwardly.

"No, you don't. You were right and you were only protecting me… us." Maddy says, correcting herself at the end of the sentence when she looks down at her family, waving towards them awkwardly with Jim and Elisabeth having come outside to check on her.

"Anyways, it's all good now. I mean even Taylor didn't believe me and he knows me for 7 years. We only know each other for what? 3 weeks?" Scott says.

"Right… only 3 weeks." She says saddened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asks concerned at her mood.

"It's just… Man I feel stupid for saying this, but I always felt like I knew you, like for a really long time and now that you say it, it has only been three weeks and I barely know anything about you." She tells him, glumly.

"Well we only started dating, but what would you like to know?" He asks cheekily.

Maddy then proceeds to riddle him with some questions, which he answers as truthfully as possible, ranging from his past to his guilty pleasures, with Scott asking her to share the same information about her as well.

"Well, Now that we've spend an hour and a half getting to know each other better, why don't you tell me why you wanted to prove yourself that you're not a quitter." Scott tells Maddy, the two of them having changed their seating, so that she's sitting across his lap with Scott having taken her spot on the metal platform.

"Well, I think for the most part it's because I quit working with my mom yesterday. I just couldn't handle the sights and smells, I don't know why I never came across it before, but when I was faced with helping her treat wounds, I … just couldn't." She tells him.

"And the other part?" Scott asks, rubbing her back to show support with one hand.

"I spoke to Taylor earlier and he told me a few things about you. Most of which I already knew, but he asked me to end it now, if I'm having any doubts." Maddy tells him scared of how he'll regret.

"And do you? Have doubts I mean." Scott asks worried himself.

"It's not really doubts, I just don't know how I'm supposed to keep up with you. I mean you're basically the third in command, you alone keep the dino's away. You're able to perform such miraculous physical feats… meanwhile I can't even handle seeing a pustule without having to throw up." She tells him downcast.

"Mads, listen to me here. There is no one smarter than you in this entire colony, well maybe your mom, but I chuck that up to life experience. And while what you said about me is all true, it's nothing I'm really proud of." Scott tells her.

"What? How can you not be proud of keeping everyone alive? You're a freaking hero." Maddy says shocked.

"Maddy. These abilities, I got them against my will. If I'm being honest, I'd rather spend my days at the forge, but since I'm not fully human anymore… I need to go out there and prove my dominance." Scott tells her, looking into the jungle beyond the fence.

"So you are not worried about growing tired of having me around, even if I can't keep up with everything you can do?" She asks blushing.

"No, if anything with you by my side I'm happier than I have been in years." Scott tells her, tilting her head slightly to give her a passionate kiss.

"Because you have a girlfriend and can do stuff like that again?" She asks with a smirk.

"Well there is that." He laughs,

"But when I'm with you, talking like this, I feel almost normal. Like I belong." He tells her.

"You know for someone who claims to be anti-social you are one hell of a sweet-talker." Maddy says, giving him a kiss while she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

In that moment Jim leaves the Shannon's house in a hurry.

"Ugh, and here goes your father again. Ruining the moment." Scott scoffs, giving her a peck on her nose.

"Why, what's going on?" Maddy asks confused, only seeing her father walk down a path leading to the plaza.

"I'll tell you later, I need to make sure I don't lose him." Scott says, sliding his hands underneath her, lifting her in his arms before he drops down the fence, landing in a crouch with one knee and lets her feet touch solid ground moments later.

"See you soon Maddy Shannon." Scott says, getting up to leave, but turns back to face her and pulls her in for one more kiss, which lasts about 20 seconds, before he stops it, mumbling "God, how I hate your father's timing sometimes. I gotta go now." With that Scott runs after her father, leaving Maddy standing behind her house with a big smile, waving her boyfriend good-bye happily before heading inside her home.

"So, how'd climbing go? You were out there a long time." Elisabeth asks, noticing the large smile on Maddy's face.

"It was fine." She says, trying to not show her giddiness but then basically skips into her room happily.

* * *

|three hours later – jungle |

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jim asks, sitting behind Scott on his personal Quad.

"Would you kindly shut up, and who of us has been here for 7 years huh?" Scott counters annoyedly, driving them towards the general direction the sixers stay in.

"Well if we're right here, then where is everyone?" Jim asks.

Scott sniffs the air a few times and then turns off the Quad, pulling it up to the side.

"Get off, we're here and stop complaining the whole time, you're making respecting you as my girlfriend's father really hard." Scott tells him while they walk through the jungle, before Scott stops suddenly with Jim continuing ahead, walking right into a trap, suspending him upside down from a rope.

"My my, too bad I don't have a camera. The mighty Jim Shannon caught in a trap." Scott taunts jokingly

"Could you shut up and cut me down?" Jim asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Cool your jets." Scott tells him, pulling him down by grabbing his hand with the rope made of vines stretching and Scott reaches up with the other arm, slicing through it with his combat knife, before putting it back in its sheath on his hip, next to the machete he has secured on his lower back, with his bowie knife being in a leg pouch on his opposite leg.

"Here, take this. But don't get crazy you hear me?" Scott tells Jim, handing him a gun he took from the armory before leaving with the bull headed cop insisting they go check on Lea's brother, as well as his bowie knife.

"What am I supp…" Jim tries to ask, but Scott puts his hand over his mouth and makes a shushing motion, before pulling him over to a bush, hiding in it when three sixers step into the area, only to see the trap empty.

"It was cut, someone is here." One of the men says and moments later Scott jumped out of the bush, knocking the guy out by hitting him over the back of his head with the butt of the knife and grabs another man by the back of his neck with an transformed hand.

"What are you doing here?" The man chokes out, dropping his gun to the floor while raising his hands, nodding for the last person to do the same.

"Jim, care to answer that question." Scott says, keeping his hold strong on the guys's neck while Jim steps out of the bush, taking the gun the other guy dropped and collects the rifle hanging from the unconscious guy's shoulders.

"We came looking for Lea's brother." Jim explains.

Minutes later Jim is talking with Mira while Scott is keeping their backs free, still holding onto the guys neck.

"Ah, ah, ah. Put it down. You don't want me to make a mess here right?" Scott tells a man behind him, who grabbed onto an old school revolver, with bullets instead of the more common sound based weapons nowadays.

"How are you doing that?" The man asks fearful, putting the weapon back down.

"I have my ways." Scott says, turning to face him, Showing him red glowing eyes.

During his talk with Mira Jim doesn't get much out of her, other than that Taylor is wanted dead by people in 2149 and that Mira is working for them in order to get to see her daughter again. The real reason as to why Terra Nova was created originally he doesn't find out though.

After their brief talk Jim and Scott are allowed to leave with Sam, Lea's brother.

"So, how much did you hear?" Jim asks Scott, when he gets on the Quad, sitting behind the teen with Sam sitting in between the two.

"Pretty much everything. Sorry, but I couldn't risk Mira snapping and ripping out by future father-in-law's throat." Scott tells him with a playful wink.

"Just drive." Jim says, shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

After reuniting the two children Jim and Scott are on their way to the cop's home.

* * *

"You go on ahead rest. I'll report to Taylor." Scott tells the mand while they are walkig.

"That won't be necessary, why don't the two of you do it right here." Taylor says, joining the two on their walk.

"How did you two make it out of there with the boy? Any casualties?" Taylor asks.

"Nah. And Mira let us go. She didn't have use of the boy now anyways, since Lea's been caught and he's just another mouth to feed." Scott tells the commander.

"Still, just letting you go… that doesn't sound like Mira, not at all." Taylor says.

"Well, maybe she wanted to convince us of something, like that the sixers aren't that bad." Jim says.

"And did they?" Taylor asks.

"Not really. They weren't the best of hosts, you see." Jim remarks.

"Did she say anything I should know about?" Taylor asks.

"Nah, just that some people in 2149 want you dead." Scott says in a relaxed manner.

"Fine. Rest up you two and don't pull such reckless stunts again, you especially Shannon." Taylor says.

"Why me?" Jim asks surprised.

"Cause I know Scott can handle himself. You… you're still getting used to how things run around here." Taylor tells him, giving the two a fake salute while heading to his own quarters.

"Hah. Take that, I even got seniority over you." Scott laughs.

"Yeah, yeah." Jim grumbles.

"So, want to explain what I saw earlier behind our house?" Jim asks expectantly.

"What? You'd have preferred me to let your daughter drop 6 meters?" Scott asks challengingly.

"Ugh. Just, if you do get… closer, make sure to do it out of my sight. And with her approval, cause otherwise I don't care how strong you are, I'll shove a gun up your ass and blow you to the moon." Jim warns his daughter's boyfriend.

"Not to worry. If there is anything you can blindly trust me with, it's keeping your daughter safe and happy." Scott says with fully seriousness.

"Good." Jim replies and enters his home, with Scott following him, much to his surprise.

* * *

"I'm back." Jim says and Elisabeth comes out of their room to greet him.

"And you brought Scott with you…" She says surprised.

The three of them then hear a loud "HUH?!" before the door to Maddy's room is closed in record time.

"What is that about?" Jim asks quizzical, glaring at Scott.

Elisabeth takes her husbands hand and retreats to their room, while telling Scott "give her a minute."

Scott shrugs his shoulders in reply and walks around the home, seeing a few drawings left on a table, obviously made by Zoey.

Scott looks at one, where Zoey has drawn her family on it, with 7 figures on the picture and the names: Daddy, Mommy, Maddy, Zoey, Josh, Scott and Skye written underneath them.

"Hmm." Scott sighs, seeing the stick figure with his ex- girlfriends name under it.

"What're you looking at there?" Maddy asks chirpily, stepping out of her room.

"Oh, your sister left a drawing lying around." He says awkwardly, trying to hide his discomfort at seeing his ex-girlfriend's name on the picture.

"What is it?" She asks concerned at seeing his nervous expression and looks at the drawing.

"hah, well you know Zoey's young and doesn't really get everything that's going on yet." Maddy says.

"Yeah, sorry I shouldn't have looked around." Scott says.

"It's fine. And I'm sure I can explain to Zoey that you and I aren't there yet." Maddy says.

"Huh? Haha, you thought I was bothered by me being on there?" Scott laughs quietly, following Maddy to her room.

"You weren't?" She asks surprised.

"No, it's more. Well seeing Skye on there, brought up certain… painful memories." Scott tells her, with Josh overhearing it from the room beside his sister, annoyed at the late-night conversation Maddy and Scott are having.

"Oh, right. I'm such a clutz. Sorry." Maddy says embarrassed.

"No, you're not. You're perfect." Scott says, kissing her while putting his hand on the girl's cheek, while Maddy closes the door behind them.

"So, what was with you shutting the door in my face?" Scott asks her, sitting down next to Maddy when she takes a seat on her bed.

"Uhm. I…" Maddy says nervously, trying to hide something under her covers, but Scott picks up on it and reaches over her, carefully taking the plastic box with a retainer inside.

"You were worried about this?" Scott says, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up. I can't help that I have to wear it." Maddy says upset.

"I'm not laughing about that. Here, put it in, I'm sure you'll still be the most beautiful girl in my eyes." Scott tells her, handing her back the box and Maddy turns away, putting in her retainer, before looking back towards Scott.

"And, what do you think?" She asks insecurely.

"Drop- Dead- Gorgeous." Scott says, giving her a kiss on each cheek in between the words, causing her face to light up beet red.

"Well, anyways I came by to check if you're doing OK after our little climbing adventure earlier." Scott tells her.

"Actually. Yeah, I'm great. Maybe a little sore in the hands but other than that I've never been better. Thank you again for helping me do it on my own." Maddy thanks him, giving him a peck, before she crawls into his lap and deepens the kiss, pushing Scott back on her bed, with him wrapping one arm around her waist and the other brushes over her arm.

After a bit of the two of them kissing Scott sits up and lifts Maddy off himself carefully.

"Something wrong?" She asks quietly, not wanting her family to be able to listen in on them.

"I think we should stop here for today. It's late and it doesn't feel right to get too much into this with your family basically four feet away in all directions." Scott tells Maddy, holding her hands gingerly, while she's standing in front of him.

"OK, You're right. Of course, sorry I got a little carried away." She stammers, blushing.

"Hey. Relax, I was as much part of this as you, there's nothing to be embarrassed about Mads." Scott says, standing up and embracing her, pulling her close to himself while running his hand through her hair, before giving her a kiss and stepping out of the embrace half a minute later.

"Won't you stay over tonight?" Maddy asks, holding onto his hand.

"It's late and I liked it when you were here last night, even if you were outside our house.

"Sure. But I'll sleep on the couch otherwise Jim will get a heart attack." Scott tells her, giving her a chase kiss before stepping out into the living room and looks towards the parent's room, where Jim is sticking his head out of, raised by the noise of his daughter's door.

"Relax I'm crashing on your couch not Maddy's room." Scott tells him.

"Oh, how wonderful." Jim replies sarcastically, before stepping back into his room and joining his wife in their bed.

"Be nice to Scott. He's a good kid and he's making Maddy very happy." Elisabeth tells her husband.

"You know he can hear us, right?" Jim says.

"Only if I want to." The two parents hear as reply from the living room.

"I hate that kid." Jim groans.


End file.
